Black Hollow
by Forever Me
Summary: Hiccup wakes up with no memories of what happened. But slowly they come back to him. He realizes he is imprisoned at Outcast Island, but he can't figure out why. Will Hiccup ever regain his memories, and will he escape Outcast Island? / I suck at summaries :P / This is my very first fanfic so please no flames / Some Hiccstrid / Rated T for violence. Further information in story :P
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Hi there! So this is my very first fanfic, and I'm very curious about what you might think of it. Please let me know :P. Also, I don't have a beta-reader, and since I'm dutch, there could be some grammar mistakes or something like that. Just ignore it, or let me know. This first chapter might be a bit short, apologies. I'm trying to get a new chapter posted as soon as I can. Up till then, enjoy!**

* * *

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third woke up from the sound of a Scauldron. He groaned as he felt the stinging pain in his head. He looked around him, only to find rock, and a gate made of crisscross mended iron bars. Hiccup realized he was in a cave or something like that. But he kept wondering how he'd get there. His body hurt everywhere. He saw blood dripping from his right arm, and once he pulled up the sleeve of his green tunic, he saw a nasty gash. It was then that he remembered how he'd gotten it.

**_(Flashback)_**

_Hiccup was in the forest, running. It felt like he had run for hours. Behind him he heard the loud footsteps of the men. They were getting closer. If only his prosthetic wasn't bent the wrong way, he would've been faster, and then he would've easily escaped the men. But no, his luck had to be on his wrong side today. Hiccup entered a clearing in the forest, and looked around him. More men were standing around him, blocking every way out. Their bows were readied, arrows aiming at Hiccup. Hiccup realized the chase was only to lead him here. He turned around when the men that were chasing him arrives. They were breathing hard. The years of dragon-fighting were rough, but it didn't improve on their running abilities._

_'Well, 'Iccup. 'Ere we are. I think it's 'bout time ya come with me, ain't it?' Alvin said. Hiccup quickly turned around to face him._

_'Leave us alone Alvin. I'm not going to train your dragons. I never will. Why can't you understand that?' Hiccup said._

_'Shut up, ya little brat. Yer comin' with me, if ya want it or not.' Alvin was getting closer to Hiccup, taking a step with every word he said._

_'And if I don't want it?'_

_'Then it's the last time ya see the night.' Alvin was now standing right in front of Hiccup. But Hiccup didn't show his fear. He was going to show Alvin the Viking Hiccup really was. He straightened himself, making himself look taller. Savage, who was standing back with the other Outcast, chuckled at the sight._

_'Now come' was all Alvin said._

_'No.' Then, Hiccup slammed his left fist forward, and he hit Alvin right at his nose. Hiccup heard a cracking noise, and Alvin groaned in pain as he raised his hand to feel his now broken nose. Hiccup stared in disbelief at his fist. But he soon was interrupted as an arrow sliced his right arm. Hiccup clenched his right arm with his left hand and turned around to see who'd tried to shoot him. But that was a mistake. Before he knew it, his head got slammed with something hard, and immediately his sight went black._

**_(End of Flashback)_**

Hiccup rubbed his head gently, only to find a large bump at the back of his head. The stinging pain was also coming from there. So he was taken by Alvin, and he probably was on Outcast Island, locked up in the prisons they had in the mountain. And the Scauldron he'd heard before was probably held in a cage in this prison as well as other dragons. Hiccup tried to remember more, but it only made his headache worse. Why couldn't he remember more? He ignored the pain in his head as best he could, and tried to remember more. Like where he used to live, or his friends. _If I have friends_, Hiccup thought. He tried to remember his family. His parents. He saw an image of a tall, or you could call it big, man. He had a big, red beard with some braids in it. His eyes were a bright emerald-green. Hiccup realized that must be his father, since he was trying to remember his parent. But he couldn't remember a woman. Why couldn't he remember a woman, that probably was his mother? Hiccup couldn't ignore the pain anymore. His head was pounding, and Hiccup closed his eyes, trying to relax. Before he knew it, he passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**First, I want to thank some people for their reviews:**

**- Taranodongirl1**

**- Fareway19**

**- Guest**

**- Doomsday Beam XD**

**Thank you really much, it'll help me so much writing my story.**

**I uploaded this chapter really fast, and I warn you, it can take longer with some other chapters. But because I have summer break right now, it won't take that. I'll let you know when school starts again :P.  
In this chapter I will tell you what happens on Berk. Sorry if the characters are a bit OOC.**

**I forgot to mention my disclaimer in the first chapter, but here it is:**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing of HTTYD :P**

* * *

They were looking for hours now. And still no sign of Hiccup and Toothless.

'Maybe they went the other way?' Snotlout suggested.

'No, I saw them crashing over here, I'm sure' Fishlegs answered. It was right, just the evening before.

**_(Flashback)_**

_He and Meatlug were fighting some Outcasts, when he saw Hiccup and Toothless flying. Toothless was shooting plasma bolts to where probably other outcasts were, but they didn't saw the bola coming. The next moment they were falling down, and they crashed in the woods. Fishlegs turned around to see who shot the bola. What he saw shocked him. Well, not really much, but just a bit. Fishlegs saw the bola-slinger Hiccup invented, the one he used to shot Toothless out of the sky, but that didn't shock Fishlegs. It was the one who fired the bola. It was Mildew._

_'Wasn't he locked up on Outcast Island?' Fishlegs wondered. But he hadn't time to think, because more Outcasts were approaching him._

_'Meatlug, quick' was all Fishlegs said, and that was enough for her to drop some lava-rocks at the nearest Outcast._

**_(End of Flashback)_**

Later Fishlegs found out that Mildew never really was a prisoner of Alvin. He was fighting with the Outcasts. Well, more like he shot bola's everywhere, but except for Hiccup and Toothless, he didn't hit anyone.

'Over there!' Astrid said. She pointed to a tree, which was very much damaged. The upper half was bend down, and the other half wasn't steady in the ground anymore. The roots were pointing up to the sky, the earth still on it.

Then they heard a roar.

'Did you hear that?' asked Stoic. The others nodded. They all knew it was the roar of a Night Fury, and that could only mean one thing. They ran as fast as they could to where the roar came from, and then they saw Toothless.

'Toothless!' Astrid said. They ran to him, and they say Toothless was covered in ropes.

'Look, there are two bola's. Fishlegs, you told me Mildew hit him with only one bola, didn't you?' asked Stoick.

'Wait Stoick, look. You see those ropes?' Gobber asked, and he pointed at some ropes. Stoick nodded.

'What are you trying to say, Gobber?' Astrid looked to the ropes as well, and saw that some of them were cut loose.

'I think Hiccup managed to free themselves with his dagger, you see? The ropes are cut. And if I'm not mistaking, someone slung another bola to them, and hit only Toothless' Gobber explained.

'But where's Hiccup then?' Tuffnut asked.

'Yeah, don't they, like, stick together or something?' Ruffnut added.

Meanwhile, Astrid was busy freeing Toothless from the other bola. _That Hiccup isn't here can mean only one thing_, Astrid thought. She didn't even want to think of what that thing could be. And she didn't have to.

'Alvin' was the only thing Stoick said. Once Toothless was free, he stood up and ran away.

'Toothless, where are you going?!' Asked Fishlegs.

'We have to follow him!' Astrid was looking at Stoick.

'Dragons, everyone!' Stoick didn't have to say that twice. Everyone mounted their dragons as fast they could.

'Yeah, some dragon chase' Ruffnut said. Tuffnut grinned at those words.

'Now is not the time to have fun' Fishlegs said to the twins. He was really worried. If Hiccup wasn't with Toothless, and Alvin got to him, what could happen?

They followed Toothless through the woods, and Stoick saw that Toothless was sniffing in the air, trying to get a hold of the scent of Hiccup. Then they entered a clearing. Toothless ran to the center of the clearing, and roared when he smelled the scent of Alvin. Stoick also went to the center, and looked at the ground. There was no grass, so he could easily make out the footprints that were there. Gobber stood next to Stoick, and was also looking at the footprints.

'Seems like Hiccup and Alvin had a little chat' Gobber said, pointing at the pattern the footprints made. It was like a circle. But something about the footprints seemed off. Snotlout was the one who saw what was wrong.

'Look, the print of Hiccup's prosthetic, it's not what it should be.' Everyone looked at him. Then they turned back to look at the footprints again. Well, Hiccup's.

'It seems that it is twisted or something. It's just not in the good shape' Gobber said. Everyone nodded in agreement. Toothless was still sniffing the scents. Then he saw something. Another print on the ground, but it was not a footprint. Tuffnut went over to look at what is was, and then he recognized the shape.

'Guys, I think Hiccup lost the fight' he said, pointing at the shape.

It was Hiccup's.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Well, here I am again! I find it so much fun to write this story, and a really appreciate the reviews I get, so I want to thank those who send me them:**

**- Secret Agent A**

**- Fareway19**

**- Doomsday Beam XD**

**Thank you so much!**

**Well, let me give you chapter 3 already. I'm thinking of switching from Hiccup's to Berk's POV with every chapter (with Berk's POV, I mean like Stoick's, Gobber's and the teen's POVs). I will do that for now, but when I get the feeling I should explain more about one's POV (or I just want to tease you with a cliffhanger or something... :D) I'll skip that. But for now, here's chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: although it would be amazing, I don't own HTTYD.**

* * *

Hiccup heard the sound of people coming closer. He felt scared. Since he'd woken up he hadn't seen any people. He knew it was Alvin. Since Hiccup remembered what happened to him on Berk, he knew he was on Outcast Island. It wasn't that hard to find out. He also remembered that he'd been here once before. Well, not exactly where he was right now, but in a cell just like this one. And he remembered an old man with a sheep, who back then, was in a cell at the other side of the cave. When the people neared, he could hear the voices of them. One of them he recognized easily. It was Alvin's. He was giving orders to someone else.

'Make sure the Gronckle is ready. The boy is going to show me how to conquer it' Alvin said.

Someone else answered. 'Yes sir.' Then they came in sight of the cell Hiccup was held in.

'Well, 'Iccup. Welcome back to Outcast Island, eh?' Alvin said, with a vicious grin on his face.

'What do you want, Alvin?' Hiccup asked, not showing the fear he felt inside.

'Ain't it obvious? Yer goin' to show me how to conquer those dragons.' At that answer Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

'Conquer a dragon? That's impossible.' He said. 'They'll rip your head off once you come to close.'

Alvin chuckled. 'And that's why I have ya here. 'Cause yer the first one to conquer a dragon. And now yer goin' to teach me.' Hiccup couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did Alvin really want him to "conquer" dragons?

Suddenly Hiccup remembered something.

**_(Flashback)_**

_Berk was in the middle of a dragon raid. Hiccup made his way to the forge, dodging every Viking that was running the other direction. Once he made it to the forge, he was greeted by a big Viking, who missed not only a leg, but also a hand._

_'Oh, nice of you to join the party. I thought you'd been carried off' he said, while bending a heated sword back to its old form._

_'Wh-who? Me? Nah, come on, I'm way too muscular for their taste' Hiccup responded, lifting a big hammer while he said the word 'way'. 'They wouldn't know what to do with all… This.' Hiccup lifted his arm and flexed, showing off the strong muscles he didn't have._

_The big Viking changed his prosthetic arm from a hammer to a hook. 'Well…They need toothpicks, don't they?' Hiccup didn't respond to that. He opened the hatches at the side of the forge, and immediately Hiccup was given weapons like bola's and axes that were broken, and their owners wanted them fixed, so they could join the fight again. Hiccup threw some hooks, axes and sword onto a pile of red-glowing coals, and pushed the bellow down with much effort. After the coals, and the weapons as well, were well heated-up, he repaired them by bending them back in their right shape. After the weapons were cooled down, he lifted them op, and brought them back to the waiting Vikings who were standing by the hatches. They took their weapons and went off to fight the dragons. Hiccup leaned out of the window, and saw the other teens filling their buckets with water, and then extinguish the fire that was everywhere. If he could only be like them, strong and brave, and take on the dragons, or the fires they made. They ran past the window, and Hiccup leaned further out of it, when he was grabbed by the Viking, lifted off of the ground and pulled away from the window._

_'Eh' was all the Viking said._

_'Ahhw, come one, let me out, please? I need to make my mark!'_

_'Ooh, you made plenty of marks… All in the wrong places!' Hiccup was brought down to the ground, only to be lightly punched to his shoulder by the Viking._

_'Please… Two minutes. I'll kill a dragon, my life will get infinitely better... I might even get a date!' Hiccup said._

_The Viking responded while he was counting the facts on his fingers. 'You can't lift a hammer, you can't swing an axe…' the Viking held op a bola. 'You can't even throw one of these!' Another Viking took the bola he was holding up, and threw it at a Gronckle, making it crash into the ground._

**_(End of Flashback)_**

'How am I supposed to "conquer" a dragon?' Hiccup asked, while remembering the fact the big Viking summed up about him. It wasn't that he was really strong, according to those facts.

'I'm not falling for this trick! Yer comin' with me, right now!' Alvin demanded, and took Hiccup by his good arm, which was the left one.

'What- What are you doing?' Hiccup asked. He tried to get loose from the firm grip, but Alvin was too strong. He dragged Hiccup trough some halls, and then they stumbled upon a big door. Alvin pushed them open with a bit effort, but after the doors were open, he dragged Hiccup inside in what must be their dragon arena. The arena was dug out from the ground, so the walls and floor were made from stone, but a thick layer of sand covered the floor. Hiccup looked up and saw wooden poles above him, preventing every dragon that could be in the arena from escaping. But Hiccup found it strange that they chose wood to secure the arena, because they could easily be set on fire. Hiccup didn't had time to think about that, because he was thrown into the center of the arena. Alvin was walking out of the arena, leaving Hiccup behind. The doors shut before Hiccup could reach them and escape. A minute later, Alvin appeared outside the arena, and sat in his throne where he could see everything.

'Release the Gronckle!' he ordered. Two outcasts who were above the cage of a dragon, probably the Gronckle, nodded and pulled up the bars that were securing the doors of the cage. An angry and disoriented Gronckle flew out of the cage, probably he hadn't been out of it for a while. He flew around aimlessly, but then he discovered Hiccup. The Gronckle's eyes narrowed at that sight, anger and rage flashing trough them. Hiccup saw that the Gronckle was ready to strike.

'Oh boy, I'm dead…'


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Well hello again. I can't believe this is my third chapter I'm posting today! (Well, one was around 1 am (well, here in the Netherlands it was...), but who cares?)**

**Again I would like to thank ****Doomsday Beam XD ****for her review for my third chapter.**

**So, in this chapter we're back at Berk, where they found the clearing where Hiccup and Alvin probably had fought. Enjoy!**

* * *

Tuffnut pointed at the shape on the ground. 'Guys, I think Hiccup lost the fight.'

The shape was Hiccup's.

But that wasn't the only thing. There was also blood, near where Hiccup's head must've been, but also near his right arm. Snotlout was shocked. Not too much, he was a Viking after all, and Vikings weren't shocked. But this was his cousin. Yeah, Snotlout used to tease Hiccup every moment he could, make him more of an embarrassment every time he had the chance. But that changed after the Red Death.

**_(Flashback)_**

_The dirt and the smoke in the air made it almost impossible to see._

_'Son! Hiccup!' Snotlout heard the chief calling. Everyone was looking for him and his dragon. The Red Death crashed to the ground, and there was fire everywhere. And although they didn't want to believe it, the change that Hiccup survived it was very, very little. Snotlout felt his heart drop in his stomach. He didn't want this for Hiccup. He remembered all the times he made fun of Hiccup, and felt the regret growing with every memory that came. If he could only say sorry to Hiccup. If he could only tell him that he wasn't embarrassed to have him as his cousin, despite of all the time he said he was._

_It then was a great relief when he heard those words._

_'He's alive. You brought my son back alive!' Snotlout felt his heart at the place where it should be, and not anymore in his stomach. From that moment, Snotlout promised himself that he would be less annoying to Hiccup, and more supportive. He would be by his side._

**_(End of Flashback)_**

Snotlout wasn't the only one who was worried when he saw the blood. Astrid held her hands in front of her mouth. It wasn't so much that it would be dangerous for Hiccup, but still. The thought of him being hurt troubled her.

'If I ever see that scum of an Outcast, I swear I will-'

'Astrid, calm down. I know we all would.' Gobber interrupted her. 'But right now, we have to get Hiccup away from Outcast Island.' Astrid nodded, as well as the other teens.

'But it will be difficult to come there, because I'm sure they keep an eye out for us' Stoick said.

Snotlout looked at their chief. 'So, you mean, we can't go there on our dragons?'

'That's exactly what I mean.'

'But what if we come in the night?' Fishlegs suggested. 'I know, they would think of us doing that, but they can't see us very good then, so it'll be more difficult for them to hit us.'

Astrid understood where Fishlegs was going. 'And we can try to reach the island from the other side, because most likely, Alvin has set up guards on the part of the island which is the closest to Berk.'

'Don't underestimate Alvin. Although he doesn't show it that often, he can be smart' Gobber warned. But the teens didn't back away for that fact.

'Okay, so then we need a plan.' Stoick said. 'First of all, we need distraction.' The Twins immediately rose their hands.

'Ooh, do we get to blow things up?' Tuffnut asked.

Ruffnut smiled at the thought. 'Then we'll be the distraction. I love blowing things up!'

'Like we didn't knew already' Astrid sighed.

'Okay, then the twins will be the distraction. Gobber, Astrid and I will look for Hiccup, and if we find Alvin, then we make sure he'll get some revenge.' Stoick said.

'And what about me and Fishlegs?' Snotlout said. He didn't bother that he probably would be paired up with Fishlegs, which was unusual.

'You'll cover us, and give help to the twins when needed.' Fishlegs and Snotlout nodded.

'But first we try to get to Outcast Island unnoticed. Once they found out we're there, then the plan begins.' Again, everyone nodded.

'All right, then we'll leave at sunset.' Stoick said. The teens walked to their dragons and went home, preparing for the journey.

Gobber walked to Stoick and laid his good hand on his shoulder 'You okay, Stoick?'

Stoick looked his best friend in the eyes, and saw the worry. The same worry he felt for his son.

'I'm just worried sick Gobber. Hiccup isn't the strongest Viking, and you know that. What if he can't defend himself anymore?'

'You know, Hiccup is as stubborn as hell. Although he doesn't have the muscles, he's a Viking in his heart. And he's smart too. He will be okay. He can look after himself, and if he can't, he has us. He's just like you with this sort of things.'

'Thanks, Gobber. Let's prepare ourselves for the night.' After Stoick said that, he mounted Thornado, and waited for Gobber to sit behind him. When Gobber was settled, they took off to the Haddock House.

* * *

'Tuff, what if Hiccup isn't all right?' Ruffnut and Tuffnut sat on the roof of their house and were looking at the never-ending sea. They could see dragons flying, and even some dragons that lived in the sea, taking a breath, to dive under water again.

'Why are you asking that?' Tuffnut looked at his Twin sister.

'Well, you know, he was the one who looked after us for everything we did. What if he can't look after us anymore?' Tuffnut thought about that. She was right. Every time they caused trouble, Hiccup was there to lighten the trouble, and then to tell them to stop doing what they always did. But that never helped, the twins would cause trouble again, and Hiccup looked after them. Every time they got busted, Hiccup could make their punishment less worse. Not that they got beaten or something, because they did that already to themselves, for fun. If they destroyed a shed for example, Hiccup would help them rebuild it, because he knew that they had no clue how to do that themselves.

'I don't know what'll happen then. Let's just bring him home' he said finally.

* * *

**A/N**

**So I also made (sort of) a cover image for this story. It's a bit blurry because that show the feeling Hiccup has about the fact that he doesn't remember a thing when he wakes up. That feeling is also shown in the blackness around Hiccup.**

**It's just a picture from the Dragons: ROB episode Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Man, and I made this from it. So it's nothing special, but I like it for a Cover Image for this story :P**

**I hope I finish the next chapter soon, because I don't have anything else to do today :P.**

**See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**Here I am again, with chapter five!**

**Again I would like to thank some people for their reviews:**

**_- _Doomsday Beam XD(****I'll make that one shot. But I can't promise if it will come soon or not. So you'll just have to wait :D)**

**- Fareway19**

**Were back at Outcast Island, and Hiccup was put in the dragon arena with a furious Gronckle... On with chapter five!**

* * *

'Oh boy, I'm dead.' Hiccup looked at the green Gronckle and he saw it was a full-grown one. _Can it get any better?_ Hiccup thought. Just then he saw it was a female. And to Hiccup's luck, which wasn't supporting him, the female Gronckles were the most dangerous when they were angry. He looked the Gronckle in the eyes, and realized he'd better not done that. The Gronckle showed her rage with a loud roar. She then flew right to Hiccup.

'Ah!' Hiccup yelled, while he jumped out of the way.

'What yer doin', boy? Ya have to conquer them, not dodge them' Alvin said. He was annoyed. First of all that Mildew-guy wasn't really resourceful when it came to dragon conquering. Although the old man experienced it himself, he couldn't make clear to Alvin how to conquer those beasts. And that brought him back to his old plan to take the boy, and make him to show it.

'This is insane!' Hiccup yelled when he dodged a lava-blast from the Gronckle. He had no idea how to get close to her, let alone "conquer" it. Hiccup looked around to see if there were any weapons he could use, but there wasn't any. The Gronckle saw that Hiccup was a bit distracted, and took the opportunity to fire another lava-blast, and she hit Hiccup on his thigh. Hiccup screamed, it felt like his thigh was on fire. Well, it actually was a bit, but Hiccup hadn't felt anything like this before. He managed to doge another lava-blast from the Gronckle, but didn't saw her tail coming. Hiccup was thrown through the arena, and his body slammed against the wall, and he slid to the ground. Black spots were dancing in his vision, but he managed to stand up. He whirled a bit, and he held a hand against his thigh. But he hadn't time to clear his vision, because the Gronckle was about to strike again with her tail, but Hiccup dodged it in time. The Gronckle became more and more angrier every time Hiccup dodged her attacks. She shot another three lava-blasts, but she didn't hit Hiccup. She was furious. She knew she had only one more blast, and was determined to hit her target. But first she had to make sure he couldn't dodge it, so she swung her tail again to the boy. He couldn't dodge it in time, and again he was slammed against the wall, head first. Hiccup fell unconscious to the ground.

'Stop!' Alvin saw how the boy fell unconscious on the floor. He'd enjoyed the moments the boy got beaten up by the beast, but he needed him alive to teach them how to conquer those beasts. An Outcast slung his bola when he heard Alvin yelling to the Gronckle. Just as she was about to fire her last lava-blast, the bola hit, making the blast go the wrong way, and missing the boy by one foot. More Outcasts came running in the arena, and they managed to get the Gronckle back to her cage. Alvin entered the arena too, and headed towards the boy, just as he regained consciousness.

His head was pounding. He remembered how he was thrown against the wall, and a moan escaped his lips. He tried to get up, by pushing himself from the ground, but he was too weak to lift himself.

'What do ya thing yer doin'?' Alvin asked. Hiccup could hear the anger in his voice.

'I… I don't know. Being tossed around the arena I guess' he answered.

This only made Alvin angrier. 'Yer supposed to conquer that beast!'

'I can't! It's impossible, like I said. Come too close, and they'll rip your head off, like this one was planning to do!' It hurt to talk that loud, it only made the pounding in his head worse. This surprised Alvin.

'So… So ya really don't know, do ya?' Hiccup shook his head, which wasn't the best thing he could do.

He moaned again, and he felt at the back of his head. When he looked at his hand, he saw blood. 'Great, just what I needed, more blood.'

'Take 'im back to his cell' Alvin said, and he walked away. Two Oucasts walked toward Hiccup, and lifted him off the ground, by holding his upper arms. Hiccup felt the cut in his right arm when the Outcast on that side took him there. They brought him to his cell, and this time, his wrists were put in shackles. Once Hiccup was secured, the Outcasts left him half hanging on the wall, half sitting on the ground. Hiccup vision became blurry again from all the movements he'd made, and he left his head resting on his chest. He breathed in through his nose, and out through his mouth. He repeated this a few times, and when his vision was clear again, he wondered if he'd ever get out of here.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**I'm sorry it took me so long to upload this chapter, but I had a little writers block, and while I was shopping for new school stuff (which is a bit early, because I've got another three weeks before school starts again, but who cares...) I took my mind off of this story, only to get some ideas once I set it back on it. And here it is! Before I start it, I want to thank some reviewers (again :P):**

**- Fareway19**

**- Sarrah (Guest)**

**Thank you!**

**On with chapter six!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

After waiting for hours, sunset finally came. Astrid mounted Stormfly as fast as she could, and headed towards the Haddock House. She was the first of the teens to come, the only ones who were standing there were Stoick and Gobber, along with Thornado. Astrid looked at Stoick, and she saw that he'd must be feeling the same as she was. She was worried sick. What if Hiccup was seriously injured? She couldn't stop thinking about that.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Snotlout came. 'Isn't anybody else here?' he asked. Gobber shook his head, but a second later the twins and Fishlegs came as well.

'Okay, we can go. Remember, we have to stay focused on our plan. Sneak in, get Hiccup, and if we get busted, the plan gets in motion. Understood?' Stoick looked at every teen while he was saying that and every one nodded in response.

'Okay then, let's get Hiccup home.'

* * *

When Hiccup woke up again, he didn't remembered what happened before, but those memories came back soon enough. And with those memories came the pain as well. It felt like his head was exploding, and his thigh felt the same. Hiccup tried to feel his wounds, but then he saw the shackles.

'Great. Any more surprises for me?' he asked annoyed. His question was answered when he looked around, and then he saw his prosthetic. It was still twisted since he was taken on Berk, but now it was about to break too. Hiccup then realized that he didn't thought of that while he was in the arena with the Gronckle. _Must've been the adrenaline_, Hiccup thought. He hadn't much time to think more, because he heard voices coming closer. It didn't take much effort to recognize Alvin's, but that didn't calm Hiccup down. _I'm not going into the arena again, am I? _He asked himself. He hoped desperately that the answer would be no.

'Well well, 'Iccup. I think it's time to punish ya for what ya did in the ring, isn't it?' All Hiccup did was looking as brave as he could at Alvin. Behind him stood two more Outcasts, both with smirks on their faces.

'Ya know, I think yer gonna hate this.' Alvin said, while an evil smile appeared on his face. He opened the cell doors. 'Get 'im for me, will ya?' Alvin asked to the Outcasts, but it sounded more like an order. The two Outcasts entered the cell, and released Hiccup from the shackles, but didn't let go of his arms.

'Turn 'im around.' The Outcasts did as they were told, and turned around, so that Hiccups back was turned towards Alvin. Hiccup was pushed down until he knelt, and he had a feeling what was going to happen. Fear rushed through his body.

'Please, don't' Hiccup begged, but he knew it was useless.

'It's yer fault 'Iccup. If ya just did what I told ya, this didn't have to happen.' The next moment the whip connected with Hiccups back. He bit his tongue, to prevent him from screaming. It was as if lines of fire were drawn on his back with every hit the whip made. The two Outcasts enjoyed the whole happening, as did Alvin. How many times did you get the chance to beat up the son of your greatest enemy? Hiccup tasted the blood of his tongue, but he didn't gave in to the will to scream. The whip hit his back three more times. When the next hit came, Hiccup couldn't help it anymore. He screamed from all the pain he head. Not only from his back, but also from his head, thigh and even his right upper-arm. This made Alvin laugh in pleasure. The whipping stopped.

'I think ya learned yer lesson, didn't ya?' Hiccup didn't respond, but tried to keep the tears in his eyes from falling.

'Put 'im back' was all Alvin said when he left. The Outcasts lifted Hiccup, and turned him back. They set him against the wall, and put the shackles back on his wrists. When his back touched the wall, Hiccup hissed in pain. When the Outcasts left him alone in his cell, he let the tears fall.

* * *

Toothless could feel Hiccup was in pain. He growled at the feeling, but it didn't go away. He was frustrated he couldn't go with the others, because of his prosthetic tail-fin. Yeah, Stoick had flown with him before he had Thornado, but that was only around the Island, and that was already a bit too much for Toothless. So to fly to Outcast Island with Stoick on his back would take too much time. And besides Stoick, no one else knew how to fly with his prosthetic. So Toothless had to stay behind on Berk. He understood, but he still felt left alone, and he was angry that he couldn't do anything to help. And the feeling that Hiccup was in pain only made it worse. But because he couldn't do anything, he just waited in front of the Haddock House, watching the air for any sign that the others returned with his Hiccup.

* * *

Hiccup was brought to the arena again. This time to train a Monstrous Nightmare. Hiccup hoped that this one wouldn't be like the Gronckle, but he could tell that those were lost hopes. Every dragon Alvin had, was treated terrible, so their behavior became so self-protective, they wouldn't give you a chance to get close. Just like this dragon.

* * *

Ragnar was that Monstrous Nightmare. He heard the humans opening the cage door. He could tell what would happen with one word. Pain. He shut his mind down, and attacked those who dared to stand in front of him. In this case, it was only one human. But Ragnar didn't care. He knew what that human wanted to do. And he wouldn't let that human hurt him. But somewhere in his mind a voice told him to stop, that this human was different. His attacks lessened, but he still continued. But when the voice in his mind became stronger, he stopped, and let his mind in. The unconscious human in front of him was only a child. Only a young boy. But he'd seen this one before. And he couldn't be wrong, because dragons never forgot anything. They would remember everything, and so did Ragnar remember this boy.

**_(Flashback)_**

_It was a great night to be part of a dragon raid. Along with the Gronckles, Deadly Nadders, Hideous Zipplebacks, Terrible Terrors and the other Monstrous Nightmares was Ragnar. He could smell the sheep, and all that other food those humans had. The island they were going to raid was known as Berk. The humans that lived there were good opponents, but the dragons could always get away. Ragnar was with the dragons that went for the fish supplies, -but not before he set a house on fire, that was a tradition he made up for himself- so they had to get to the place where the sea met the island, or like those humans called it, to the docks. Ragnar saw that in the village the torchers were lit and raised, to prevent them for coming closer. Although the dragons produced fire themselves, they still didn't want to be near a big fire, because they could feel the painful heat as well once they were too close. Ragnar and a few other dragons found the fish stocked in baskets. That only made it easier to carry them to the queen. Ragnar was just about to grab one basket himself, when he heard it._

_'Oh I hit it… YES I HIT IT!' It came from above the cliff, so Ragnar climbed up, to see the boy standing there, his back turned to him. _

_'Did anybody see that?' Ragnar breathed out his warm breath, and once the boy felt it, he turned around, his happiness gone, and fear starting to rise. 'Except for you…'_

**_(End of Flashback)_**

Ragnar remembered that the moment after the boy said that, he was chasing the boy through the village. The same boy that was now lying in front of him.

* * *

**A/N**

**Maybe you didn't notice, but in this chapter I've put both the happenings on Berk, and the happenings on Outcast Island. Hope you liked it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

**Hey there again! This chapter will be a bit shorter, because I didn't have much time today to write it. I decided to combine the happenings on Berk and Outcast Island, because it just feels better :P.**

**I want to thank some people for their reviews, and those people are:**

**- love4percabeth**

**- Doomsday Beam XD**

**- Guest**

**Again, thank you very much, the feeling it gives me when I read your reviews is so good!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... :(**

* * *

They were flying for about an hour now, and yet they didn't spot Outcast Island.

'This is boring' Tuffnut said.

'You're boring' Ruffnut responded. Tuffnut looked at his sister, and he thought of how to get her back.

'Troll-face.'

'Dragon-butt.'

'Yak-head.'

Ruffnut hit her brother in the face. 'Jerk.'

'Guys, now is not the time!' Astrid turned around on Stormfly so she could face the twins. Tuffnut punched Ruffnut on the arm, and he hoped Astrid didn't see that. But unfortunately for him, she saw, and she gave him the deadliest glare she could make.

'All right, all right' Tuffnut sighed. At this, Astrid sat normal again.

'There it is!' Snotlout said, while he pointed at the island that appeared on the horizon. Everyone was concentrated now. They couldn't fail. If they did, what would happen to Hiccup?

* * *

It wasn't much of a surprise for Hiccup that he woke up again in his cell. It became a routine or something. Every time he got smashed up in the arena un till he was unconscious, and then he would wake up, to find himself shackled in his cell. He checked his body for new bruises, and that were quite much. But what shocked him the most, was that his prosthetic was broken. It was really weakened when it was twisted, and the last time in the ring, it must have snapped. He thought back at the dragon. The Monstrous Nightmare looked awful. His body was covered in cuts and scars, and he limped. The Nightmare was really skinny too. As if it was never fed. Well, that was most likely, because since Hiccup was on Outcast Island, he was never given food either. It started to take its toll. Hiccup wasn't sure is he could last another dragon in the arena. But the more Hiccup thought, the more his head ached. And his thigh started to give signs of the beginning stadium of infection. If Hiccup wasn't treated for his wounds soon, he could die of his injuries. _I'm not letting it go that far_, Hiccup promised himself. But deep inside he could feel that he wasn't sure of that promise. A man interrupted Hiccup's thoughts.

'Well, it seems that you're pretty out of your element, aren't you?' An old man was standing in front of Hiccup's cell. He was leaning on his staff, which had several dragon teeth on it. But he looked familiar to Hiccup.

'Who are you?' Hiccup asked. This surprised the man.

'You don't know? Well that's a surprise. So you really lost your memories.' Hiccup saw a smirk on the face of the man. 'Well let me introduce me to you, again. My name is Mildew, and I really hate you for everything you've done to Berk.' Hiccup didn't understand. _What did I do?_ He wondered.

'I don't know what you're talking about, Mildew' Hiccup said.

'Shut up, you brat. The information you gave me for conquering a dragon wasn't enough for Alvin. He didn't believe me when I told him that the information I gave to him, was all I had. He tried to beat it out of me, but eventually I could convince him.' Mildew smirk grew wider, as if he didn't care for everything that had happened to him. 'But I've heard Alvin is planning on doing the same to you. And don't you worry, I'll be there, on the first row. So I can watch you pay for what you've done.' Mildew laughed, and walked away, leaving Hiccup with his growing fear.

* * *

**A/N**

**Again, I'm sorry it's so short. I'll try to make it up to you, but not this evening, unfortunately...**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

**Yes! Another chapter! I't 1:10 AM right now in Holland, but I bet you don't care :P.**

**I want to thank ****_Guest _****(or as was said in his/her review: ****_Random reader w/o a Profile :D_****) for his/her review.**

**This chapter will most of all be a flashback of Toothless, and it (hopefully) makes clear why Hiccup was alone in the woods when Alvin got him. So enjoy with chapter eight!**

* * *

Toothless couldn't help but think of what would've happened when he didn't let Hiccup go. Would he then still be with him, and would they have made their flight they always made after dinner? Toothless knew that the answer would be no. It just wouldn't go away from his mind. But he knew it was for Hiccups own good.

**_(Flashback)_**

_Hiccup and Toothless were having their morning flight, when they spotted the Outcast ships on the shore of Berk._

_'This can't be good' Hiccup said. 'Come on bud, let's see what is going on.' They increased their speed, and within two minutes, they were back on Berk. Smoke was rising from the houses that were on fire. Vikings and Outcasts were fighting everywhere. Hiccup knew they were here for him, what else could it be? Without dragons, Alvin wasn't strong enough to defeat Stoick, and Alvin knew that. So he needed dragons that obeyed him, and the only way to get that, was to get Hiccup._

_'Hiccup!' Astrid flew towards Toothless and him on Stormfly. When they'd reached them, he could see the bruises that were already starting to appear on Astrid's arms. 'You need to get away from here. You know Alvin is after you, and if you stay here, you're only getting yourself into trouble.'_

_'But I want to fight Astrid. With the help of Toothless, I can easily defeat them.'_

_'I won't let you. Not after what happened on The Isle of Night, and after that on Outcast Island. Now go!' Hiccup didn't want to go away, but the glare Astrid gave him, made him aware enough that if he didn't listen, he had to deal with a furious Astrid. And that was something nobody wanted._

_'Okay, okay. I'll go. But if anything goes wrong, I'll come back and fight.' Hiccup patted Toothless on his head. 'Let's go bud.' They took off towards the woods, while Astrid returned to the fight, which she had to give her full attention to._

_'Even when we've defeated the Red Death, we aren't allowed to fight with them' Hiccup sighed. _

_Hiccup was interrupted with his thoughts by Fishlegs. 'Hiccup! Look out!' was all Hiccup heard before the bola caught him and Toothless. They flew for a few seconds straight, but then they started to descent to the ground. They crashed in the woods, leaving them alone for a minute. _

_But then Hiccup heard the Outcasts shouting. 'They're over there. I saw them!' Hiccup started to panic a bit. He struggled to get his arm free of the bola, so he could get his dagger he kept in his belt. It took a while, and the Outcasts were coming closer. Hiccup knew they weren't really close, but if Hiccup didn't got himself free, then it would be over for them._

_Finally Hiccup managed to get his dagger. 'Yes! No let's free ourselves.' Hiccup started to cutting the ropes loose, and after two more minutes he succeeded. But the Outcasts were really close now. He tried to take off again, but the prosthetic tail-fin didn't move when Hiccup tried to use the stirrup. Then he saw it. Hiccup didn't know how it could've happened, but somehow the metal of his prosthetic leg was twisted, so he couldn't use it to move the tail._

_'Damn it already!' Hiccup said. With much effort, he managed to get off of Toothless. But then another bola was thrown, and it hit Toothless, so he couldn't move again. The Outcasts had seen them, and wouldn't let them escape ._

_'Don't worry bud, I'll get you free. No matter what' Hiccup said. But Toothless knew that they couldn't escape if he was free again, because then they would be surrounded by the Outcasts. There was only one thing Toothless could do. And that was make sure Hiccup would escape. Hiccup was cutting the rope on Toothless' chest free, but before he could finish, Toothless nudged him with his head._

_'What are you doing? I can't get you free if you won't lay still.' Toothless nudged Hiccup again, making clear to run, and leave him here._

_'What? No! I won't do that!' Hiccup said. Once again, Toothless nudged. He managed to convince Hiccup, but he saw that is was breaking Hiccup's heart to leave him here. Then Hiccup ran. And not too late, because the Outcasts reached them. Well, they reached Toothless. But when they saw Hiccup running away, the left Toothless as well. Their orders were to bring the boy, not the dragon. Toothless managed to get on more look at Hiccup while he was running away. He was limping, because his prosthetic didn't work the way it had anymore, and that was also slowing him down. Toothless laid his head on the ground, and tried to relax. The ropes were really tight, and it was most bearable the way Toothless laid when he was relaxed. Well, his mind didn't relax. He hoped Hiccup would be okay._

**_(End of Flashback)_**

It was really frustrating to have to wait, and to know you can't do anything. Once the other teens, along with Stoick and Gobber, had found him it was already too late. Hiccup was taken, and Toothless felt horrible when he smelled the scent of Hiccup's blood, along with the scent of Alvin.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**

**Hello again! Sorry it took me a while, but I had a little writers block (which is really frustrating :P). So I wrote a one-shot yesterday (a suggestion from ****_Doomsday Beam XD_****), and now I have chapter nine for you! This one follows Hiccup, I hope you like it!**

**I want to thank the following people for their reviews:**

**- Fareway19**

**- Doomsday Beam XD**

**Thank you really much!**

**Disclaimer: It would be really cool if I owned HTTYD, but yeah... You know I don't.**

* * *

His fear would never leave him alone. But he didn't show that when the Outcasts came for him. He tried to feel brave. To not give in to his fear. It felt like his heart was pushing itself out of Hiccup's chest. He could still feel the wounds on his back, arms and thigh. And his head hurt like hell. Since Hiccup couldn't walk anymore because of his prosthetic, he had to be carried. Two Outcasts held his arms and dragged him to a room higher in the mountain. It wasn't a big room, just big enough for three full-grown Gronckles. There was one window that looked out over the sea. The moon shone brightly above the horizon, giving a faint glow. Hiccup could hear the sea if he focused. But his fear wouldn't let him.

There was a metal ring in the ground, and it connected with a chain. Hiccup's arms were forced behind his back, and the shackles of the chain were put around his wrists, so he couldn't go anywhere.

'I've heard that Mildew informed ya about what'll happen?' Alvin asked. Hiccup only gave him the deadliest glare he could make. Alvin laughed at this attempt. 'Try again later, once I'm done with ya.' It was getting harder and harder to keep his fear contained. He looked to the ground, so that Alvin wouldn't see it.

'Let's start, shall we?' Alvin motioned tree Outcasts that were standing against the wall. A grin appeared on each face. And then it begun. Feet hit Hiccup everywhere. And his previous wounds only made the pain worse. Every time he was hit on his thigh, he could barely manage not to scream when he heard a crack. They managed to break a rib.

'Stop' Alvin said. The Outcasts stopped, and walked back to the wall. Just now he saw Mildew sitting there as well. It seemed like he was having the time of his life. Alvin stood in front of Hiccup, but when Hiccup didn't look up, he took his head and turned it so he had to look him in the eyes.

'Remember anything?' he asked. Hiccup only stared at him. Alvin waited for five more seconds, but when no answer came, he hit Hiccup in his face. 'Answer me boy!'

'N-no. I- I don't re- remember.'

'Too bad for ya then.' Alvin walked behind him, and Hiccup hoped he was leaving. But his hope was gone when he felt the whip hit him on his back. It was so suddenly, Hiccup couldn't prevent himself from screaming. The whip came down five more times. Hiccup could feel the blood running down on his back. It felt like he was beaten for an hour, but in reality it was fifteen minutes.

'Give me the bucket' Alvin said. Hiccup was lying on the floor. His body wouldn't stop shaking. The pain was unbearable, but Hiccup tried to look stubborn, to look just like the man he remembered. The man that Hiccup knew was his dad. Suddenly, Hiccup was soaked wet from the water that Alvin had thrown on him. But that wasn't the only thing. The water came from the sea, and its salt got in his wounds. Hiccup screamed again, it felt like his body was on fire.

'Let's see if ya remembered something. Otherwise… Yer dead.' Hiccup was released from the shackles, and he was dragged to the arena. _He wants me to train the dragons now? _Hiccup thought. _I can barely move._ The Outcasts let him go in the middle of the arena, and Hiccup immediately collapsed. The Outcasts only grinned, and walked away. With much effort Hiccup managed to sit up, but his back hurt really much, as did the rest of his body. It was painful to breathe and black spots were dancing in his vision. And then de door of a cage opened. Hiccup saw a green, male Deadly Nadder coming out of it. It had to be caught lately, because the state it was in wasn't really bad. But that only made it worse for Hiccup, because it would be strong. Hiccup knew he was going to die. He couldn't walk, and he was too weak to raise his arm for more than three seconds. A tear left his eye. _I'm sorry,_ he thought. _I tried my hardest to survive, but it comes to an end now._ What would his father think? Hiccup didn't know. He only remembered what his father looked like, nothing more.

* * *

The Nadder noticed Hiccup. He was released in the arena one time before, and that time, there were a dozen of bulky men, and they hurt him. This one in front of him was really weak and small. The Nadder couldn't believe that this small human was here to hurt him. He couldn't even stand. This was an easy prey for him. He knew what the humans said about dragons. _A downed dragon, is a dead dragon._ But the dragons also said something like that about humans. _A human that can't walk, is a dead human._ So this human was also a dead human.

* * *

Suddenly, the Nadder ran towards Hiccup. _This is it,_ he thought. The Nadder hit him with his head, and again, Hiccup was thrown through the arena, and was smashed against the wall with a sickening crack. Another rib broke. Hiccup slid down to the ground, and lost consciousness, too weak to fight.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**

**Yay, chapter ten! I'm really happy about this. I don't know how much chapters will come after this one, but we're not close to the end at all! In this chapter we follow the happenings on Outcast Island, but mostly in the POV's of Stoick, Gobber and Astrid. I hope you'll enjoy it.**

**Thanks to the following persons for their reviews, they really make me feel good.**

**- Guest**

**- Taranodongirl1**

**- DragonSoul (Guest)**

**- Doomsday Beam XD**

**- httydfan95**

**Thank you so much!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD**

* * *

Stoick, Gobber and Astrid managed to get in unnoticed. They had to leave Thornado and Stormfly behind, because they would draw too much attention. So now they were moving towards the prisons, because most likely Hiccup would be there. But they stayed in the shadows.

Astrid sighed. Hiccup always managed to get himself into trouble. But that didn't prevent her from worrying. She had an awful feeling about Hiccup. She knew something was wrong.

Stoick felt relieved when they reached the prisons. But his relief was soon gone, Hiccup wasn't there. Gobber and Astrid saw it as well.

'What do we do now?' Gobber whispered. His question was soon answered by the sound of nearing Outcasts. The three Vikings quickly hid in the shadows again. Once they saw the Outcasts, Astrid felt a lump in her throat. The Outcasts were carrying the limp body of Hiccup. She couldn't see much of him though. She could only see that his prosthetic was broken.

Gobber felt anger rise in his body when he saw his apprentice. Gobber always felt like Hiccup was his son, they were really close to each other. And to see him like this right now, he couldn't find the words to describe his anger. Before Gobber could ask Stoick what they would do now, Stoick jumped out of the shadows and hit one of the two Outcasts on his head, knocking him out cold. Gobber followed directly, taking care of the other Outcast. Astrid ran towards Hiccup, catching him when the Outcasts let him go.

'It's going to be all right Hiccup, don't worry' she said soothingly. But she didn't surely know if she was saying it to him, or to herself. After the Outcasts were knocked out, Stoick took Hiccup and carried him bridal style towards the exit. It didn't take long for the Outcasts to notice them, but it was long enough for the, now four, Berkians to reach their dragons. But once they'd mounted their dragons, there appeared more Outcasts.

Suddenly Stoick yelled. 'NOW!' Snotlout and Fishlegs appeared, and Meatlug and Hookfang started to attack the Outcasts. Soon they were companied by the twins and their dragon. Barf, the head Ruffnut was sitting at, breathed the explosive, green gas, so they were covered. Quickly the dragons flew up and away. Once they were out of the green gas cloud, Tuffnut gave the sign to Belch, the dragon head he was riding, to light the gas. They heard the screams of the Outcasts, and they flew away. Back to Berk.

* * *

They didn't know, but Hiccup was conscious when they'd rescued him. Although it wasn't for long, he recognized one of his rescuers as the man he thought his father was, and the other man he recognized from his memory when he was in the forge with that man. But that girl, the one that said that everything would be okay. He didn't remember her. He knew he should, but still. After she said to him not to worry, he passed out again.

* * *

Alvin was sitting in his room, thinking. The boy didn't succeed, again. Alvin knew he would never let a dragon kill the boy, because then he wouldn't have something to make Stoick surrender.

He snapped out of his thought when Savage came storming in in his room. 'Alvin…I-'

'Can't ya knock? Ya know not to disturb me in such way!'

'I'm sorry Alvin, but the boy… He has escaped.'

'WHAT? How?' Alvin was furious. It was impossible the boy could've escaped. He was too weak, and besides, the boy couldn't even walk!

'Stoick and the others. They took him back to Berk' Savage responded.

'And why didn't I hear of this earlier?'

Savage was making him as small he could while he answered. 'Because… They took us out. They were too strong, we needed everyone.'

'And still ya loose. Ya know, I'm wondering why I put ya second-in-command, because yer always disappoint me in the end.' Alvin turned his back to Savage. Now he needed to clean up the mess the Outcasts made. His anger rose with the minute. Every time he got his hands on the boy, they were always defeated in the end. But that didn't stop Alvin from his plans.

He had to get the boy back, no matter what…


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**

**Here I am again! And this time with chapter eleven. The teens, Gobber and Stoick managed to get Hiccup back to Berk. So let's continue the story!**

**I want to thank**

**- Guest (or mentioned in the review: random reader w/o a profile :D) (And yes, it looks like I do :P)**

**- Doomsday Beam XD**

**- IcySweet24**

**- httydfan95**

**- Claxton2**

**- Fareway19**

**for their reviews on my story. Thank you really much, and of course those who just read my story as well.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

* * *

They went back to Berk as fast they could. They didn't know what had happened to Hiccup, only that he was really beaten up. Fishlegs saw the worry in Astrid's eyes as she looked at him. _She really loves him,_ Fishlegs thought. He looked at Hiccup as well. He was really pale, and it looked like he hadn't slept in the past few days. But that was all Fishlegs could see, because he had to concentrate on Meatlug too. Fishlegs wasn't sure, but he kept thinking that if he let Meatlug fly on her own, that they would crash or something. He patted her on her neck. Fishlegs saw the sun rising from the horizon. They were gone for the whole night to save Hiccup. Fishlegs hoped it wouldn't have been in vain though.

* * *

Toothless was still waiting for the others to return. He was tired, indeed, but he didn't want to be asleep when Hiccup came back. When Toothless saw the sun rising out of the sea, he heard them. Stormfly roared to let Toothless know they were near. Meatlug roared as well, telling that Hiccup was injured. Worry began to rise once he heard that. Finally they landed on Berk, and immediately Toothless ran to Thornado, because he knew Hiccup was with his rider. His worry grew when he saw Hiccup. Toothless could see that he hadn't eaten, and he could smell the strong scent of Hiccups blood. Toothless could see the blood through Hiccup's clothes at some parts of his body. He wanted to get near him, to make sure Hiccup was alive, but he was stopped by Gobber.

'No Toothless, Hiccup needs help right now' he said. Toothless understood, but he still wanted to be near Hiccup. He followed Stoick and Gobber to the Haddock House. He hoped Hiccup would be okay.

* * *

Once Stoick laid Hiccup in his bed, he let Gobber examine his wounds. He helped where he could though.

'Stoick, I need some water and a cloth to clean off the blood.' Stoick nodded and went down to get a bucket and filled it with water. Once he came back, he saw that Gobber had taken off Hiccup's tunic. Stoick almost dropped the bucket at the sight. Hiccup's back was covered with deep cuts, and his thigh looked like it was burnt and infected. His right arms had a cut as well, and his whole torso was covered in bruises, mostly on his waist. He couldn't look anymore. Gobber must've seen Stoick's expression, because he walked to him and took the bucket. Then he put his not-prosthetic hand on his shoulder.

'Maybe it's better when you wait downstairs. I know it must be hard to see all this' He said while he gestured to Hiccup. Stoick thought about the last words. _You just gestured to all of me._ Stoick heard Hiccup's voice saying that. _If only he would be okay_, he thought. Eventually, Stoick nodded and headed downstairs. He saw Toothless laying down by the fire-pit, and walked to him to pet him on his head.

'It'll be okay.' He didn't say that to Toothless alone, but to himself as well.

* * *

After half an hour, Gobber finally came downstairs. He mentioned to Stoick to come to the table and sit down, while Gobber sat down as well.

'How bad is it?' Stoick asked.

'Well, it seems like he had broken two of his ribs. His left wrist is sprained, his thigh was badly burnt and was also infected, but I put the right herbs on it, so it should be fine. But the cuts on Hiccups back were bad. And I know how Hiccup's got them, I'm afraid.'

Gobber didn't want to say it, but Stoick looked at him, waiting for Gobber to say how he'd get them.

'Stoick, they used a whip on Hiccup.' Stoick gasped, and then he slammed his fist on the table.

'How dare they! Those filthy-'

'Stoick, that isn't going to help Hiccup' Gobber interrupted.

Stoick sighed. 'You're right Gobber, I'm sorry. I'm just really worried about Hiccup.' Gobber could understand what his best friend was feeling. It made him angry too, when he saw Hiccup's wounds.

'We just have to wait now, and pray to the gods that Hiccup will be all right.'

* * *

Toothless had listened to the conversation between Stoick and Gobber for a while. Although he couldn't understand all of the things they said, he knew that it was about Hiccup. He couldn't wait anymore. He walked towards the stairs, and waited for Stoick or Gobber to be called back. But that didn't happen, so Toothless went upstairs, and laid down next to Hiccup's bed.

Toothless didn't know how much time passed, but he kept guarding Hiccup. Sometimes one or two of the teens would visit Hiccup, and to get the information about Hiccup injuries. Toothless could feel their worries, and he felt it too. He just hoped his Hiccup would wake up soon.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when Hiccup started to wake up. He felt something pushing his head lightly, and opened his eyes slowly, and what he saw scared him to death. He saw a black, scaly head of a Night Fury, right in front of him.

'OH MY…' Hiccup yelled when he pushed himself as far away as he could. Which wasn't that far, because he was stopped by the head-plate of his bed.

'Hiccup?' He heard steps running up the stairs, and then he saw his father.

'Dad! Help!' He said, locking his eyes on the dragon. The dragon was looking at him curiously.

'Hiccup! What's wrong?' Couldn't he see it? There was a Night Fury right in this room. Hiccup didn't forget what the previous dragons he'd encountered had done. The fear was getting worse by the minute.

'Dragon…' was all Hiccup said. He saw that his father looked at him like he was gone mad. 'Don't you see it? There is a dragon. Here. In. This. Room!'

'Well… Yes. He's supposed to, isn't he?'

Now it was Hiccup's turn to look at his father like he was gone mad.

'What?'

'Hiccup…' Then it hit Stoick. 'You don't remember?' Hiccup shook his head. What should he remember? The only thing he remembered was that dragons were really dangerous. He felt the pain in his body when he remembered the events in the arena on Outcast Island. Dragons were wild, vicious beasts.

Right?


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**

**And here I have chapter twelve for you guys! I'm really happy I got this far with this story. It was a good thing I tried to make one, I guess :P.**

**Thank you really much for your reviews:**

**- NourasianKnight52**

**- IcySweet24**

**- Yondaime Namikaze**

**- CeCdancer**

**- LoveLiveLaugh Forever**

**- Doomsday BeamXD**

**And thanks to all of you who just read this story!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill... I don't own HTTYD**

* * *

Stoick could feel his heart falling in his stomach. He didn't remember. He didn't remember the thing that changed his life forever.

'Oh, son…' he said while he walked over to Hiccup. 'I'm so sorry.'

'For what?' Stoick couldn't believe what he was hearing. Hiccup should be angry. Furious even. Not curious.

'For not being there for you when you needed me. For letting Alvin escape with you.' He could see in Hiccup's eyes that he wasn't blaming him. But it seemed so wrong to Stoick. Everything seemed wrong. He just couldn't explain why. Once Hiccup saw that Stoick wasn't about to say anything soon, he looked around, observing the room he was in.

'Uhm… Where am I?' he asked. Stoick looked around as well, and then he looked back to Hiccup.

'You're home.'

* * *

Toothless didn't understand what was happening. Once he felt Hiccup's fear, he looked around, wondering if there was something in his room that was dangerous, but he couldn't see of smell anything. But when he looked back to his Hiccup, it hit him. Hiccup was afraid of him. But Toothless couldn't understand it. They had been best friends for almost three years now. Why would Hiccup be afraid of him? Toothless backed away a bit, enough for Stoick to kneel down next to Hiccup's bed. Toothless didn't hear what they were saying. He couldn't help but thinking about the fact that Hiccup was afraid of him. A sadness came over him. It happened so suddenly. His ears hung down. He couldn't but feel a little betrayed. He heard Hiccup asking another question to his father.

'Uhm… Where am I?' Toothless' head perked up. He didn't know where he was? Now he understood. Before he'd met Hiccup, he experienced such a thing with another dragon.

**_(Flashback)_**

_They returned from a raid. It was different than before. This time the humans were stronger. More dragons were defeated and captured, but others managed to get away just in time. Some were really bad injured, some were lucky they hadn't interfered much. There was one dragon, a Scauldron, who'd been hit really hard on his head. Normally it wouldn't do much harm. But a Scauldron had a weak point on his head, just above his neck. That's where this one was hit. His flying was really bad, he couldn't fly straight anymore. The dragons went to the nearest Island to rest before they returned to the nest to give their income to the Queen. As soon as the dragons landed, the Scauldron collapsed. Toothless, who was quite young at that time, didn't know what to do. The other dragons didn't mind the Scauldron, they just went back to sleep. Toothless stayed by his side for the night. He was really worried about the Scauldron. Hours went by, and finally the Scauldron woke up. Toothless, who hadn't slept, eyed the Scauldron worriedly. Then the Scauldron asked Toothless something. And Toothless found it strange to be asked something like that. The Scauldron asked who he, himself, was. Later the Scauldron asked more things, like where he was, what had happened, and such things. He didn't remember a thing._

**_(End of Flashback)_**

And now the same was happening to Hiccup. Amnesia, that's what it was called, if Toothless wasn't mistaking. He'd tried to help the Scauldron regain his memories, but it didn't help. But Toothless was determined that he would help Hiccup regain his memories, and he wouldn't accept failure.

* * *

Hiccup was frustrated. He knew he had amnesia. But he didn't want it. He wanted to remember so badly. But every time he thought he remembered, it turned out he was wrong. He and his father were sitting at the table downstairs. After Hiccup convinced him he was all right, they went downstairs. Hiccup saw that his father was eyeing him worriedly.

'Hiccup, tell me. How much do you remember?' Stoick asked.

Hiccup thought deep. 'I remember that you're my father. I do remember that other man that rescued me, just not his name. I remember I was fighting Alvin. In a clearing in a forest. I don't remember more.'

'What happened in the forest, Hiccup?'

'I…. I was running. I was running away from the Outcasts behind me. Then I reached the clearing, to find out it was their plan to get me there. Outcasts were surrounding me… Blocking every way out.'

Stoick felt his anger rise, even though he couldn't do anything about it anymore. 'Go on, please.'

Hiccup nodded. 'Like I said. I was surrounded. Then Alvin came. He said that I was going with him. I said no, and I thing I broke his nose when I hit him.' When Stoick heard that, he couldn't help but feel proud at his son.

'Then an Outcasts shot an arrow towards me, but I could dodge it almost. That's where the cut on my right arm is from. I wanted to see who shot that arrow, but then Alvin must've hit me with something on my head, because then I passed out. And I woke up on Outcast Island with no memories at all.'

Stoick thought about what Hiccup said. 'But how did you know me, or Gobber, if you couldn't remember a thing?'

'Well, once I discovered I couldn't remember, I tried to. When I tried to remember my parents, I saw you. But I couldn't remember my mother.' Stoick had a feeling what Hiccup was going to say next.

'Why couldn't I remember her?' Hiccup asked.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N**

**Yay, another chapter ready to add to this story! I'm really getting into it, don't you think?**

**Thanks to:**

**- Doomsday BeamXD**

**- Guest (or as was said in the review: random reader who probably should get a profile :D)**

**- Fareway19**

**- Claxton2**

**- Yondaime Namikaze**

**I really love your reviews! Also thanks to everyone who is following this story, or has it added to their favorite-list, or who just reads this story!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing of HTTYD**

* * *

Stoick didn't know how to answer Hiccup. The sadness that came when he thought of Valhallarama came this time too. Always when he thought of her, he couldn't help but blame himself. If he'd only been faster home...

Hiccup looked at his father. He saw the pain in his eyes. 'She's gone, isn't she?' he asked. Stoick nodded. Even though it hurt him, Hiccup raised his arm and laid his hand on his father's arm. Stoick smiled when he felt the gentle touch of his son. Hiccup was a really smart kid. He'd always been.

'I'm sorry for asking.'

Stoick shook his head. 'No, don't be. You didn't know.' Stoick sighed. He didn't want to tell how Valhallarama died. Because Hiccup wouldn't forgive himself. Stoick sighed again. He knew he had to tell him.

'Your mother… Valhallarama… She was a great women. Strong, caring, and she had a really big heart. Everyone loved her, but they knew to not make her angry.' Stoick smiled when he remembered a time where she had beaten op three other Vikings on her own, because they made fun of Hiccup. 'When you were four, there was a dragon raid. It was a really big one, we needed all the help we could get. So Valhallarama went to fight as well. Normally she would stay with you and defend the house. But you always wanted to prove yourself. You always wanted to fight dragons, even though you were so little and so young. That night, when your mother and I were out fighting, you sneaked out of the house. I don't know what exactly happened, because I wasn't there. Your mother saw a Nadder near our house, and ran off to fight it. I was fighting a Nightmare at that moment. It was the last dragon I fought that night, because after five minutes, the dragons retreated. I went back to the house, and when I didn't saw you or Valhallarama, I grew worried. But then I heard you from the back of the house. You were crying. I immediately went outside the house through the back door, and I saw what had happened. Your mother… She died when she tried to protect you.' Stoick felt the tears running down his cheeks when he was telling this. Hiccup was crying as well. He remembered it when Stoick told it.

**_(Flashback)_**

_The four-year old Hiccup went outside his house, through the back door. He would make daddy proud. He would kill a Terrible Terror, because all the other dragons were way too big for his size. His daddy wouldn't complain anymore about him. He would be so proud that his four-year old son had killed a Terror. It was rare that such things happen, so Hiccup would be the son daddy always wanted. When he was outside, he went to look for a Terror. He held his dagger firmly in his hand. Although it was very difficult for Hiccup to spot a Terror in the dark, he managed eventually to. But before he could reach the little dragon, it noticed the child, and ran away. Disappointed, Hiccup turned around. But he froze in his tracks when he saw the huge Deadly Nadder in front of him. The dragon eyed him suspiciously. As if Hiccup would be his meal. And Hiccup had that feeling he was right. _

_Suddenly, Hiccup heard his mother call his name. 'Hiccup! Don't move sweetie! Mommy is coming!' Hiccup listened to what his mother had said. Hiccup didn't even blink. The Nadder got distracted a bit by the voice of Valhallarama, but it kept staring at Hiccup. But then the axe hit him. Valhallarama was breathing heavily. She had ran as fast she could, and was furious at the Nadder._

_'Don't you dare touch my son, you beast!' she yelled. Then she swung her axe again at the Nadder. It made an angry roar, and headed towards Valhallarama. It's pray was now the woman who had dared to hurt him._

_'Hiccup, hide! And don't come back until I tell you to!' Valhallarama said. Hiccup obeyed and went to the nearest bushes. He could still see his mommy and the big dragon. While his mommy had hit the dragon a few times, the dragon managed to slam her with its head and tail too. The fight went on for another two minutes. The axe was flown out of Valhallarama's hand when de dragon hit her with its tail again. She tried to grab the weapon, but that distracted her for a second. And that was a second too much. The Nadder swung its tail at Valhallarama, and this time it had its spikes standing right up. The dragon hit Valhallarama in her chest, right where her heart was. Hiccup saw it happening, right in front of his eyes. He saw his mommy collapsing to the ground. Suddenly the Nadder flew away. Once Hiccup was sure the dragon was gone, he leaped out of the bushes and ran towards Valhallarama._

_'Mommy, wake up! Please wake up mommy! This isn't funny!' Hiccup began to sob. He knew his mommy wouldn't wake up. The blood proved it to him. But he didn't want to believe it._

_'Mommy! Please don't die! Please! You can't leave me! You can't leave daddy! Please!' Then Hiccup started to cry. _

_'Mommy, don't go…'_

**_(End of Flashback)_**

* * *

**A/N**

**Oh wow, I can't believe I did this to that poor Hiccup... I'm so mean...**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N**

**Hey everyone! I'm back with chapter fourteen! Yay!**

**I want to say that this chapter isn't my best one (sorry!), because I found it difficult to come up with what to write. But I managed eventually, and here it is!**

**But first I want to thank the following people for their reviews:**

**- NourasianKnight52**

**- mycove (Guest)**

**- Taranodongirl1**

**- Doomsday BeamXD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD**

* * *

Hiccup was already broken, but when he remembered the night when his mother died, it became much worse. Stoick knew Hiccup was blaming himself for Valhallarama's death. But he wouldn't listen when Stoick tried to convince him that is wasn't his fault. Hiccup would barely eat, and every time he finally fell asleep, he would wake up, crying for his mother. Stoick didn't know what to do. Normally Toothless would cheer Hiccup up, but this time he couldn't. Hiccup was still afraid of dragons. And Stoick understood, because Hiccup had told him what happened in the arena on Outcast Island.

So Stoick went up every time Hiccup had nightmares. He would hold him, soothe him, and he would never let go of him. Never again.

* * *

Astrid was really worried about Hiccup. It had been four days since Hiccup had returned. Astrid overheard a conversation between Gobber and Stoick, and she heard that Hiccup remembered his mother's death. She hoped that Hiccup wouldn't be as depressed as he had been back then. The sixth day, Astrid heard that Hiccup managed to live with her death, because he knew that she never would come back.

The teens weren't allowed to visit him, and every time when they asked Stoick or Gobber about him, all they would say was: 'Hiccup will be fine, don't worry about that.' But that didn't stop Astrid from trying. Every afternoon she would go to the Haddock House and ask if she could finally see Hiccup. This afternoon was no difference. After she'd flown around the island, she brought Stormfly to her stable, fed her some chicken, and went to the Haddock House. Normally she would just barge in without knocking, but the last days, when Hiccup was home again, she knocked. Astrid prepared for the no that she would get. After a few seconds, the door opened.

'Hi Astrid. I suppose you came for Hiccup, again?' he asked. She could heart the tiredness in his voice.

'Yes. Can I see him?' She knew it would be hopeless.

But then Stoick said the unthinkable. 'Yes Astrid, you can. Come in please.' Astrid felt her mouth fall open.

'Really?' she managed to ask.

Stoick smiled at her surprised look. 'Really' he said. Astrid smiled and went inside. When she was near the staircase, she turned around to face Stoick one more time, as if she expected him to call her back the last moment. But he nodded to her, and went to the fire pit. Astrid went upstairs, and saw Hiccup laying in his bed. He looked so fragile.

'Hiccup?' she asked. She hoped that he was awake. To her relief, he was.

He turned his head towards her, but said nothing. Astrid wondered if something was wrong, and she walked closer to him. When she stood five feet away from him, Hiccup sat up, with much effort. He hadn't moved much for a few days after all.

'Hiccup, don't. You can just lay down' Astrid said, and she laid a hand on his shoulder.

'I've done that for I don't know how much days now. I just want to get out of this bed'

'Well… Okay. Then you can sit' responded Astrid. She saw the way Hiccup eyed her. She could see the curiosity in his eyes. 'Hiccup… What's the matter?' she asked.

'I… I'm sorry to ask you, but who… Who are you?' Astrid was shocked. She knew he had amnesia, but still. It hurt her a bit to know that Hiccup didn't know her.

'I'm Astrid… We're… I… Your girlfriend' she said. Hiccup's eyes widened.

'Oh! I'm sorry. I just don't remember you. Or anyone besides my father and Gobber.'

'It's okay Hiccup. I understand. You'll remember eventually.'

'I guess so…' Hiccup said. He looked at his hands. 'So why are you here?'

'She's going to show you around.' Stoick had entered the room without them noticing it. Hiccup and Astrid looked up in surprise.

'You're kidding, right?' Hiccup asked.

Stoick laughed. 'No, I'm not. I think Astrid can take care of you when you get to see the village and the Dragon Academy again.'

'But…' Hiccup said, 'I can't walk. You know, my prosthetic…' He pointed to his left leg.

'Gobber has taken care of that' Stoick said, and he handed Hiccup a new prosthetic. It was just like the old one, but this one was better. Hiccup smiled and secured his new prosthetic to his leg.

'Thank you so much.' Hiccup stood up, but swayed a little once he stood. It had been a while since he'd stood properly, and with a working prosthetic leg. But he got used to it quick enough.

'Let's go, Hiccup!' Astrid was really pumped up, and she couldn't wait to bring Hiccup to the others.

But she wasn't aware of Hiccups fear of dragons, and she and Hiccup were already gone before Stoick could warn her about that.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N**

**Hey guys. I don't have really much to say this time... Well, except the fact that I've got chapter fifteen for you!**

**- Guest**

**- Claxton2**

**- Yondaime Namikaze**

**- mycove**

**- Doomsday BeamXD**

**Thank you all for your reviews! And thanks to everyone else who's followed, favorited, or just reads this story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD**

* * *

'Astrid, where are you taking me?' Astrid was gently pulling Hiccup towards the mountain, which contained giant doors. So Hiccup thought there must me something really big there.

'To the Great Hall! Maybe it'll bring back some memories!' Hiccup could see that Astrid really wanted to help Hiccup. They finally reached the doors, and because Astrid had to open them, she let go of Hiccup. Once the doors were open, Hiccup peered inside. There was a large hall with a big fire pit in the center of it. Around the fire pit were tables, and currently the inhabitants were enjoying their supper at those tables. It didn't took long for someone to notice the two teens in the doorway.

'Hey look! Hiccup's here!' someone yelled. Suddenly everyone stopped eating and turned their head towards the entrance. Hiccup felt uncomfortable with all those people looking at him.

'Uhm…' Hiccup stammered.

'Come with me Hiccup. You can sit with us.' Astrid gave Hiccup a reassuring smile. Hiccup nodded and followed her to a corner of the hall. There was another table there, and there were four other teens sitting there.

'Hey guys' Astrid said with a smile. The four teens greeted her back, and Hiccup sat down next to the largest teen of all. Astrid sat down at the other side of Hiccup.

'Is it true?' the big teen asked suddenly, and he looked at Hiccup.

Hiccup didn't understand what he was talking about. 'Is what true?'

The big teen fiddled with his hands a bit before he asked it. 'About your amnesia?'

'Oh…'

'Yes Fishlegs, it's true' Astrid said. So the big teen was called Fishlegs.

Hiccup saw that Fishlegs was worried about him, so Hiccup tried to soothe him a bit. 'Don't worry Fishlegs, it'll be okay.'

Fishlegs' eyes widened a bit. 'If you have complete amnesia, how do you know how I am?' he asked.

Hiccup had the feeling he wanted to slap himself in the face. 'Because Astrid just called you Fishlegs.'

'Oh… Right… I knew that.'

Suddenly Astrid stood up. 'I'll go get you some food, Hiccup' she said. Hiccup only nodded. He was busy trying to remember the other teens.

Fishlegs must've noticed it. 'Maybe we could introduce ourselves to Hiccup. It could make it easier for him to remember' he suggested. Hiccup gave a thankful smile to Fishlegs.

'Snotlout, why don't you begin?' Fishlegs asked, and he looked at the teen that was sitting in front of Hiccup. Said teen sighed a bit, before he introduced himself.

'I'm Snotlout Jorgenson. We're cousins' Snotlout said, before he added: 'And I'm the best Viking of Berk.' He smiled confident. The twins followed Snotlout's example.

'I'm Tuffnut Thorston, this is my sister Ruffnut.'

'Yeah. I'm the oldest of us' Ruffnut added. Tuffnut faced her sister at that comment.

'No you're not. Everyone knows I am.'

'Liar. You know I was first.'

'I'm not the liar, you are!'

'Guys!' Fishlegs interrupted, 'It doesn't matter who was first.'

'And nobody cares' Snotlout added. Fishlegs sighed. Hiccup followed this whole conversation, trying to remember something with the information he'd gotten.

'And I am Fishlegs Ingerman. I'm the source of information about dragons in this group, and I maintain the Book of Dragons' Fishlegs said proudly. Before anyone could say something, Astrid returned with two plates with food. One for Hiccup, and one for her.

'So, do you remember anything yet?' She asked Hiccup curiously.

'Well, as a matter of fact, I have' he answered. Hiccup remembered he'd seen the teens before. It was in the memory where he was in the forge with Gobber, and that he'd seen them extinguish the fires the dragons caused. But unfortunately for Hiccup, nothing more. 'But it's nothing new. When I was on Outcast Island, some memories had come back to me, and I remembered you all where in one of them.' Hiccup was glad they didn't ask any more questions. He still felt like he was a total stranger on this Island.

* * *

Stoick was eying the group of teens non-stop.

'Stoick, you should eat something. Hiccup will be fine, trust me' Gobber said. He'd noticed the way Stoick looked at Hiccup. Deep inside, Gobber felt the same. But he knew he had to look strong for his best friend. He had to show that he knew it would turn out just fine. So that was what he did.

'I wonder if he's remembered something yet. If I kept him back in his room, I knew the memories wouldn't come back as easily as they would when he was outside. But I'm worried Hiccup can't handle the things he will remember.

Gobber, Hiccup is afraid for dragons now. What will he think if he remembered that he is a dragon trainer? I will be really hard for him.' Stoick was wondering this all the time.

'Stoick,' Gobber said 'you don't know what he'll think. Al we can do know is support him and hope for the best.'


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N**

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter for this story. I'm sorry it took me so long to upload it, but I've been really busy packing stuff for a little camping trip I've planned with my bff. And that brings me to the next problem: I won't be writing another chapter until Thursday. So the next chapter will be uploaded then. (Maybe I can write and upload the next chapter Wednesday afternoon/evening, but I'm not sure about that...)**

**So you guys will hear from me again after a few days, you don't mind, I hope?**

* * *

**I want to thank the following persons for their reviews:**

**- Dragon Soul (Guest)**

**- Claxton2**

**- Doomsday BeamXD**

**- Yondaime Namikaze**

**- mycove (Guest)**

**And everyone else who followed, favorited, or just reads this story!**

**Disclaimer: Still, I don't own HTTYD**

* * *

After the teens ate their dinner, they decided to bring Hiccup to the Dragon Academy.

'Guys, where are we going?' Hiccup asked. They didn't tell him, they only dragged him along to wherever they went.

'Don't worry Hiccup, you'll see for yourselves!' Fishlegs said. He and Astrid led the group. They were followed by the twins, who were punching each other, and Hiccup and Snotlout were behind them.

'Uhm, Hiccup?' Snotlout asked. He made sure the others didn't hear them.

'What is it?'

'Do you really remember nothing from before you were captured by Alvin?'

Hiccup wondered why he asked that. 'Like I said before, I don't remember anything, except for the memories I got back on Outcast Island. I told you those already.' Snotlout was relieved. Sure, it was awful for Hiccup that he didn't remember anything, but this could be a chance for Snotlout to do everything over, and to make things right. He was sorry that he'd teased Hiccup so much in the past, he knew that after the battle with the Red Death.

The teens reached the arena, and Hiccup started to fear for what he might see in there.

'I'm not sure we should do this' he said.

Astrid looked like Hiccup had gone mad. 'Why not? We're supposed to hang out here all the time.' Now Hiccup looked at Astrid as if she'd gone mad. But he didn't respond.

'I hope Meatlug didn't miss me' Fishlegs said. _Who is Meatlug? _Hiccup thought. He thought he'd met everybody in the Great Hall. Again Hiccup didn't question it. When they entered the arena, Hiccup froze in his tracks. Four dragons were standing in the arena. Everyone but Hiccup walked towards a dragon. Astrid walked towards a Deadly Nadder, the twins toward a Hideous Zippleback, Snotlout towards a Monstrous Nightmare and Fishlegs towards a Gronckle. _Have the gone mad? _Hiccup thought. _They'll let themselves be killed!_

Astrid noticed that Hiccup hadn't followed them. 'What's wrong, Hiccup?' Then she saw the fear on his face.

'Hiccup, it's okay. They won't harm you, I swear.' The others looked at Astrid, and wondered why she said that.

Images of the dragons he'd encountered on Outcast Island flashed through his mind. He could almost feel the pain again. Slowly Hiccup backed away. The fear became unbearable. He jumped when a Terrible Terror walked past him, he hadn't noticed the little dragon.

Fishlegs saw what Hiccup was doing. 'Hiccup?' he asked.

Hiccup shook his head. 'I… I'm sorry.' And with that he ran away.

'Hiccup!' Astrid yelled. Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut watched the scene, but they didn't really understand what was happening.

'What just happened?' Tuffnut asked.

Fishlegs turned to him and answered. 'I think Hiccup is afraid of dragons. He doesn't remember anything that had happened before Alvin captured him. Only the night when his mother died, and the raid before he'd shot Toothless out of the sky. Well, not the shooting. He thinks dragons are still dangerous, because he was attacked by dragons on Outcast Island.'

'You're right Fishlegs' Astrid said. 'But we have to find Hiccup. He doesn't know the Island. He could get lost.'

'He lived here his whole life' Ruffnut said. 'Why would he get lost?'

Astrid felt the urge to slap herself in the face at that comment. 'He doesn't remember that, Ruffnut. Fishlegs just told you. Do you have amnesia as well or something?'

'No. But it would be awesome, wouldn't it?' Ruffnut said. This time, both Fishlegs and Astrid wanted to slap themselves in the face.

'Yeah. That would definitely be awesome' Tuffnut responded.

'Uhm, guys? Shouldn't we go after Hiccup?' Snotlout interrupted.

Astrid mounted Stormfly. 'You're right, Snotlout. Let's get Hiccup.' With that she flew out of the arena, the other teens following her on their dragons.

* * *

When Hiccup ran away from the arena, he didn't notice the black dragon that was lying near the forge. Toothless wondered why Hiccup ran away like that, and decided to follow him. Hiccup ran into the woods, not minding where he was going. He ran for about five minutes, then he tripped over something. He didn't had the time to look what it was, because he rolled downward a hill, and ended near a sort of entrance. He stood up and looked around. Then he noticed the shield that was stuck in the "entrance". He tried to pull it out of there, but it wouldn't budge. Hiccup sighed, and ducked underneath it. Once he'd passed the shield, he stood up straight and looked around again. He was in a cove that somehow looked familiar to Hiccup. In the middle of the cove was a small lake, and Hiccup walked towards it. Then he turned around and sat down on a low rock.

And he cried.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N**

**Yes, I'm back! And with another chapter. I know I said it could take 'till tomorrow to post a new one, but while I was away, I tried to write this chapter when I had the time. In this chapter you might recognize things from the movie, and I hope you like it!**

**Now I want to thank:**

**- mycove (Guest)**

**- Doomsday BeamXD**

**- Fareway19 (Love your new story btw!)**

**- Claxton2**

**- DragonSoul (Guest)**

**for their reviews, and everyone else for following, favoriting or reading this story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

* * *

Toothless wondered why his Hiccup was so upset. He'd been following him since he saw him running away, and now they were in the woods near Raven Point. Toothless recognized this part easily. The tree that he'd hit when he'd crashed was still there, but almost broken in half. Then he saw the bola that had changed everything. He remembered the days he'd become a best friend for someone, and that he'd been given the name Toothless. Before that, his name was Einar.

**_(Flashback)_**

_It was in the middle of the night, and Einar and a lot of other dragons were raiding the village underneath them, or in Einar's case, destroying everything in their sight._

_This time, the humans seemed stronger, they managed to defend more of their food and animals than before, but that didn't matter. The dragons always had enough to satisfy the queen, and then they'd also have some left for themselves. So this time they just wouldn't have any food or animals left for themselves._

_Einar was flying in a high speed through the sky, observing everything that happened down at the island, and sometimes destroying those rock-throwing things those humans used on them._

_Einar was happy when he spotted his only friend, Ragnar. He was at the docks with some other dragons. Einar saw that Ragnar was distracted by the rock-throwers, so he climbed up to one platform that held a rock-thrower, while he set himself on fire. When Ragnar managed to set the whole platform and the rock-thrower on fire, Einar could hear one of those humans that was on top the platform yell 'JUMP!', and then he and the other humans jumped off of the platform just in time._

_Once Ragnar was on the ground again, Einar decided to finish the job, by shooting a plasma-blast at the, now burning, platform. He was proud at the fact that he never missed his target, and was happy to show everyone that fact. But while he was preparing a plasma-blast, he didn't notice the boy standing on a cliff near the platform._

_Einar fired the plasma-blast, and of course, it was a clear hit. Only too late did he hear the whizzing sound of a bola coming his way. Before he could do anything, the bola wrapped around his body, and made it impossible for Einar to fly. He descended toward the woods under him at an amazing speed, and Einar tried to prepare himself for the impact his crash would made. After he'd closed his eyes, he felt the branches of the trees hitting him like they were whips._

_Suddenly, he felt an unbearable pain by his left tailfin. Einar didn't want to know what'd happened._

_When he, finally, hit the ground, he managed to take a look at his tail, and what he saw wasn't a pleasant sight. Where his left tailfin used to be, was now nothing but his blood. Einar knew what that meant. He couldn't fly without both of his tailfins, and once a dragon was downed, it was a too easy prey for the humans._

_Einar didn't want to see his tail, or what was left of it, anymore, so he tried to relax as best as he could, and he closed his eyes._

**_(End of Flashback)_**

It were the days after that that one had changed his life into a much better was proud to call Hiccup his best friend, and he would never let him down. This time wasn't an exception. When Toothless reached the cove, he could hear the sobs that came from Hiccup. Toothless knew that most of the times when water came out of the eyes of the humans and that they made such sounds, that they were sad. Toothless thought he knew why his Hiccup was upset. He didn't thought much about it though. He only wanted to make Hiccup feel better.

* * *

_Why can't I remember anything? _Hiccup thought. _I just want to remember my life before I was on Outcast Island. Is it too much to ask?_ Hiccup wiped away the tears that were rolling down from his cheeks. The sound of a dragons startled him, and he looked up. The Night Fury that was in his rooms a few day before, was now sitting right in front of him.

'L-Leave me alone' Hiccup stammered, while he tried to back away from the dragon. Only too late did he remember that he was sitting on a rock. With a yelp he fell on the ground. The dragon ran to him worriedly, but he only scared Hiccup more.

'No, please, go away.' Hiccup stood up as fast he could, and turned around. He didn't run, but he tried to get away from the dragon. He didn't saw where he was going, and he tripped over a notch in the ground. When Hiccup got up again, he looked around him, and found himself standing in the middle of a huge drawing, made with probably a little tree. Hiccup looked back at the Night Fury, and saw that said dragon was standing at the edge of the drawing. The dragon smiled a toothless smile, and sat down. They he eyed Hiccup, and gestured to him to walk out of the drawing. Although he didn't know why or how, he understood. But just when he took one step, he heard the dragon growling. Wondering what he'd done wrong, he looked at the dragon, then at his foot. And then he saw that he was standing on a notch. Hiccup eyed the dragon while he lifted his foot, and the dragon let go of his threatening posture, and relaxed. Then Hiccup lowered his foot down to the notch again, and again the dragon growled. Hiccup now understood what he had to do. He tried to avoid the notches, and when he was out of the drawing, he found himself standing right in front of the Nigh Fury, his back facing said dragon. Hiccup could feel the warm breath from the dragon in his neck. Slowly he turned around, and almost instinctively, he raised his hand towards the nose of the dragon. To his full surprise, the dragon nudged his hand. Suddenly he remembered the dragon.

'Thanks for helping me remember, Toothless' Hiccup said,

'I've missed you, bud.'

* * *

**A/N**

**You guys remember Ragnar? If you didn't, he's the Monstrous Nightmare Hiccup had to train on Outcast Island.**

**I try to upload the next chapter as soon as it's done!**

**Forever Me**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N**

**Okay, this probably isn't the best chapter I've written so far, so I'm sorry about that.**

**Some people asked if Hiccup now remembered everything again, and the answer to that is no. He only remembers Toothless and the dragons. He still has to regain his other memories. But don't worry, I will get to that later in the story. As for now, I can give you the next chapter.**

**Thanks to the following persons for their reviews:**

**- DragonSoul (Guest)**

**- Guest**

**- Fareway19**

**- Doomsday BeamXD**

**And of course thanks to everyone else who followed, favorited or read this story so far!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

* * *

Stoick just returned from his regular fight around the island, he had to check if everything was all right because he was the chief. He was about to land when he spotted Snotlout and his dragon Hookfang in the air. Stoick wondered why he wasn't with the rest, so he decided to ask. When he'd reached Snotlout, Stoick could see that Snotlout was hiding something from him.

'What happened, Snotlout?' Stoick asked.

Snotlout knew he couldn't avoid the chief, so he had to tell him. Snotlout sighed. 'We were in the Dragon Academy, when Hiccup saw our dragons, and then he ran away. We're still looking for him.'

'What?! Hiccup doesn't remember anything about this island. He could easily get lost! I'll help you find him. And after that-' Stoick was interrupted by the arrival of the other teens, and Snotlout was relieved about that.

'Stoick!' Astrid said surprised.

'I know about Hiccup. Let's get looking for him now' Stoick said. The teens nodded and they started searching again.

They were searching for a while when Ruffnut saw them. 'Over there!' she pointed towards the edge of the forest. Hiccup and Toothless were walking next to each other, and to Stoick's relief, Hiccup wasn't afraid of Toothless. They descended towards Hiccup, and when they were near enough, they landed.

Astrid ran towards Hiccup and hugged him. 'Hiccup, I was so worried about you. Don't you ever do that again to me!' She let go of Hiccup, only to punch him on the shoulder after that.

He couldn't respond to that, because Stoick interrupted them. 'Hiccup, does this mean you have your memories back?' he asked, while he gestured to him and Toothless.

Hiccup eyed each teen for a while, but then he shook his head. 'I'm afraid I only remember the dragons. I'm sorry.'

'It doesn't matter Hiccup. I'm happy that you're not afraid for dragons anymore' Astrid said.

Hiccup nodded.

'There is only one problem' Hiccup said, 'I remember Toothless and the dragons. But I still don't remember how to fly with Toothless.'

* * *

A week had passed since regained his memories about the dragons, and since that day, the teens tried to learn Hiccup what they knew about how to use Toothless' prosthetic. With every day, Hiccup would remember people, and by now he'd remembered almost everyone. Almost. Hiccup just couldn't remember one person, and that person was Astrid. Sure, he knew her name, and what she was like, but he only learned that after he came back to Berk. He had no memories of her, while he did have memories of everyone else. It was really frustrating for Hiccup.

Now they, the teens, Stoick and Gobber, were heading towards Gothi's house, hoping that she would know what to do.

'What if she doesn't know what to do either?' Hiccup asked worriedly. Astrid was wondering that as well, although she didn't ask it out loud. She was really unhappy about the fact that she was the only person Hiccup couldn't remember, how hard he might try to. Was this meant to be a sign? That she and Hiccup weren't meant to be together? Astrid hoped that that wasn't the truth.

When they reached Gothi's place, Gobber knocked gently on the door. After a few moments, the door opened slightly, and part of Gothi's face was shown. She looked at the people that were standing in front of her, and let them in. Gothi gestured to everyone to sit down, and so they did.

Because no one was saying anything, Stoick broke the silence. 'Gothi, I suppose you have heard about my son's amnesia?' he asked. Gothi nodded, and gestured for Stoick to continue.

'Well, you see. Hiccup is getting pieces of his memories back every day. But there is one thing Hiccup can't remember, although he is trying hard to. You see, Hiccup remembers everyone here on Berk, except for Astrid. We wondered if you could tell us how Hiccup will be able to remember her as well.' Again Gothi nodded. She walked near the fire pit, and started to write in the sand that laid there on the floor. Gobber, being the only one who could decipher her messages properly, stood up and walked towards the fire pit as well.

'It says that the reason why Hiccup can't remember Astrid before he got captured by Alvin, is that he tried to forget her for the biggest part of his life. And when he did forget her, his mind wouldn't allow any memories about her back.'

'But… He loves me' Astrid said. 'Why would he want to forget me?'

Fishlegs knew the answer to that. 'Because we were horrible to him before he defeated the Red Death. He had a crush on you for almost his whole life, and because we always ignored him, Hiccup tried to forget you, because he knew he wouldn't get a chance to reach you. It's after the defeat of the Red Death, that we accepted him, and that you guys started dating each other. That had been for only two years, and the time he tried to forget you lasted for way more years than those two' he said.

'But how can we help Hiccup to open up for the memories about Astrid?' Stoick asked. Gothi started to write down in the sand again, and Gobber translated for her.

'It says that he needs to experience something that has to do with the greatest change of his life.'

'Oh, I know,' Tuffnut said. 'Hiccup's life changed when he met Toothless.'

'Yeah, but he already remembers that' Astrid responded. Tuffnut shrugged his shoulders, but said nothing.

'But it has to have to do something with that. I'm sure' Fishlegs said.

Hiccup was trying to think of something as well, but he couldn't come up with something. They were so close, and know they were back to guessing the solution.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N**

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry that it took me so long to post this chapter. I'm getting busier with other things, so I will probably post new chapters slower than I did before (but hey, I did warn you for this in another chapter, didn't I? :P) I'm sorry it will take me longer, but I hope you'll like the chapters as much as you did with the previous ones.**

**Thank you to:**

**- Doomsday BeamXD**

**- Claxton2**

**- CeCdancer**

**for their reviews, and everyone else for following, favoriting or reading this story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD**

* * *

The teens, Gobber and Stoick were at the Dragon Academy, and they were trying to think of something that could help Hiccup.

'He has to experience something that has to do with the biggest change of his life…' Fishlegs thought out lout, while he was scratching Meatlug behind her ears. 'Well, the change must have been somewhere near the defeat of the Red Death.' Astrid nodded. Everyone, even the twins and Snotlout, were trying to think of what had changed for Hiccup.

'Well, it's not the leg I guess. Because he's been walking on it for a few days, and it didn't bring back any resourceful memories' Gobber said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

'Ugh, this is so hard!' Tuffnut said.

'Yeah, no kidding,' Ruffnut responded. 'So much has changed! He's less stupid than before. He even has the girl he always wanted to date and-'

'Wait! I think that's it!' Astrid interrupted.

Ruffnut looked at Astrid. 'That Hiccup is less stupid than before?'

Astrid shook her head, wondering why the twins never had any idea about what was going on. 'No, that's not it,' she turned to Fishlegs. 'Fishlegs, you said that Hiccup always had a crush on me, right?' Fishlegs nodded. 'So it's quite a big change that we're dating now, right? What if that's the thing we're looking for?'

'So…' Snotlout said. 'You're taking him on a date then?'

Astrid shook her head. 'No, I just have the feeling that that isn't the thing he has to experience.' Without further ado, she walked toward Hiccup, and before he could do something, she kissed him on the mouth. Stoick couldn't help but smile a bit when he watch the scene in front of him. Hiccup really wasn't a little boy anymore.

'Ew, why do I have to see this?' Tuffnut said, but he didn't get an answer. Snotlout felt a pang of jealousy, but he didn't mind it, because he knew he and Astrid weren't meant to be together.

After a while Astrid broke the kiss. Hiccup still was in shock a bit of what happened, but he smiled goofily.

'And?' Astrid asked. Hiccup's face turned serious, and it seemed like he was thinking. Astrid didn't know why, but she always liked to see Hiccup thinking. Maybe because it looked a little cute.

'I…' Hiccup started, still thinking a bit. Then he sighed an shook his head. 'Nothing.'

'Great,' Ruffnut said. 'Now we have to think more.' They weren't the only ones who were frustrated at the fact that it didn't help. Hiccup himself was probably the most frustrated and the fact that nothing helped wasn't helpful either.

They tried to come up with another solution for the rest of the afternoon, but when the sun started to descend, Stoick decided it was best for everyone to go to the Great Hall for dinner, so they would be distracted for a bit. Everyone agreed with him, and so they headed to the Great Hall. Almost everyone was there, enjoying their supper. The teens walked to their usual table, everyone with a plate of food in their hands. But everyone was thinking about the thing that would help Hiccup remember. Fishlegs noticed that it was getting on everyone's nerves when they couldn't come up with something, so he tried to distract them.

'So… How about we go flying after we're done eating?' he asked.

'Yeah, great idea Fishlegs' Snotlout answered. Astrid nodded in agreement, and the twins didn't care really much about that. They just wanted to fly.

'Uhm… I think I want to try flying Toothless as well,' Hiccup said. 'I now know how the stirrup works, so I think I can handle it.'

'You sure Hiccup? I mean, what if something goes wrong?' Astrid asked worriedly. She didn't want anything to happen to him.

'Then I know I'm not ready yet' was all Hiccup said. Fishlegs smiled at that comment. It just sounded like the Hiccup he knew.

After the teens finished their dinner, they headed back to the Dragon Arena. The dragons were still there, enjoying their own meal. They were already done when the teens arrived, and they wanted to fly as well. Toothless knew he and Hiccup would be flying too, he could just feel it. So he stood up and walk happily towards his Hiccup.

'Hey bud. Whattaya think? Want to give this a shot?' he asked while he patted Toothless' head. Toothless purred, and turned a bit, so that Hiccup could mount him. Astrid smiled when she mounted Stormfly. Hiccup was really getting back to his old self. She remembered how Hiccup was the first days when he returned. Every night he would have nightmares, and every day he would act a bit depressed.

But Astrid knew that was over when she saw Hiccup. He had to get used to the feeling of sitting on a dragon a bit, but because he'd been riding Toothless before Alvin captured him, it wasn't a big deal. He locked his prosthetic in place, and made Toothless' tailfin wiggle a bit, before he looked at the others.

'Ready?' Fishlegs asked. Hiccup nodded.

'Well, let's go then!' Snotlout said, and he was the first to leave the academy. Fishlegs followed, then came the twins.

'You go first' Astrid said. She wanted to keep an eye on Hiccup, because she was afraid something would go wrong. Hiccup nodded, and he got down a bit. He patted Toothless on the neck, and then they flew out of the academy as well. Astrid followed them. She could see Hiccup was having a bit trouble to control the tailfin, but then he got used to it.

'This is amazing!' Hiccup said. He never thought flying would be so great. He looked down at the village, and then the image of him and Toothless flying when it was winter flashed before his eyes. He shook his head and tried to speed up a bit. But instead going a little faster, he and Toothless went flying much faster. It didn't take long for them to fly past the twins and their dragon.

'Hiccup wait!' he could hear Astrid yelling. She and Stormfly sped up as well, and flew next to him and Toothless. Then Hiccup looked at Astrid. She smiled at him, and he responded with one of his own.

Suddenly his head started to ache. Because he got distracted by the pain, he forgot the prosthetic tailfin, and they started to descend.

'Hiccup, what's wrong?' she asked.

Hiccup moaned and held one hand at his head. 'It hurts' was all he said. Astrid was getting worried. Had he remembered too much the past few days?

'We need to go home bud' Hiccup said, while he patted Toothless. They turned and flew towards the Haddock House.

Fishlegs saw what was happening as well. 'Hiccup! What are you doing?' he asked. Didn't he saw him and Meatlug flying here? Did he thought they flew back to the village?

But then he heard Astrid. 'Something's wrong!' she yelled at him, and followed Hiccup.

Hiccup's head hurt much more than it did a few moments ago. It felt like it was about to split open. Black spots were dancing in his vision, and when they landed in front of his house, he collapsed on Toothless.

* * *

**A/N**

**Yay, this must be one of my longest chapters up till now! Hope you liked it!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N**

**Woohoo! I can't believe I made it to chapter twenty. And just so you know it, I'm not nearing the end yet! After all, Alvin has to make his comeback... (or should I write that in a sequel, instead of this story?)**

**We'll see eventually!**

**I want to thank the following persons for their review(s):**

**- Guest (aka "random reader w/o a profile :D")**

**- mycove**

**- Doomsday BeamXD**

**- Fareway19**

**- DragonSoul (Guest)**

**Dislaimer: Just like the last time I said it, I don't own HTTYD.**

* * *

Stoick was sitting near the fire-pit in his house, curving another duck out of a log. It was one of those rare times where he didn't have to anything a chief did. Just a little free time during a busy day. The duck was getting into shape, and Stoick was just doing the tail, when Astrid came in. Stoick wasn't startled, because Astrid never knocked. She just barged into the house.

'Hi Astrid,' Stoick said. 'What brings y-' He stopped his sentence when he saw Hiccup unconscious in her arms. Stoick stood up immediately, and scooped Hiccup up in his arms. Then he carried Hiccup to his room, and laid him in his bed.

'What happened?' he asked. He brushed some hair out of his son's face.

'We don't know,' Astrid started. 'One moment we were flying, and the next his head hurt, and he couldn't fly because of the pain. He managed to land in front of the house, but then he lost consciousness.'

Fishlegs turned around and started to go downstairs. 'I'm going to get Gothi' he said, and then he was out of the house. The rest of the teens and Stoick waited in silence. Sometimes they heard Hiccup moan a bit, but then he stopped. Every time that happened, Stoick would stroke Hiccup's head gently, hoping it would soothe the pain at least a bit.

Although it felt like an eternity, Fishlegs returned pretty fast, with Gothi following him. She examined Hiccup as soon as she reached him, and while she did that, she gestured to the others to wait downstairs. No one really wanted to, but they listened, because they knew it would be best for Hiccup.

'You think Hiccup is getting his memories back?' Fishlegs asked once they were downstairs.

'What do you mean?' Snotlout asked.

'Well, could it be that the thing Hiccup needed to experience to remember Astrid was flying with Toothless?' This made everyone feel a spark of hope inside themselves. Maybe Hiccup was finally back to being himself.

Everyone looked up when they heard Gothi descending the stairs.

Stoick was the one to break the silence. 'How is he, Gothi?'

Gothi walked towards the fire pit, were a bit sand lay, and started to write in it.

Gobber stood behind her, and read over her shoulder. 'It says that she can't tell. He definitely experienced the thing he needed to, but she didn't thought it would have such an impact. It could be that when Hiccup wakes up, he'll remember everything. But it could also be that he doesn't remember anything at all, again.' Astrid shook her head. _Not again,_ she thought. _Hasn't he gone through enough misery already?_

'When… When do you think he will wake up?' Tuffnut asked. You could hear the concern in his voice. Ruffnut was holding her brothers hand the whole time, and now, when everyone was looking at them, she quickly let go, but nobody noticed.

Again, Gothi wrote in the sand, and again, Gobber translated for everyone. 'It says that only time can tell. But I surely recommend for Hiccup to let him rest, two people at a time can visit him. Toothless an exception, as I think he will stay with him all the time.' Fishlegs chuckled silently at that comment. He'd always been fascinating the bond between Hiccup and Toothless, and this proved just how strong that bond was.

'Well, I think it would be best for you all if you head back home and get some sleep then. I'll let you know if anything happens' Stoick said. He was right. They couldn't be here with everyone the same time because it would be too crowded for Hiccup.

But Astrid didn't want to go. 'I'll stay here' she said.

Stoick was about to protest, but then he saw the determined look on her face, and he knew it would be useless. 'Well… Uhm… All right. You can stay. But the rest of you, go get some sleep.' No one argued, and after a few moments, the only ones left in the Haddock House were Astrid, Stoick, Toothless and Hiccup.

'I'll be with Hiccup' Astrid said, and she walked to his room. Stoick nodded, and he returned to his wooden duck, giving Astrid the opportunity to be alone with Hiccup. And Toothless of course, but Stoick didn't think he would disturb them. Stoick looked at the almost-finished wooden duck, and he realized that he wasn't in the mood to finish it. He was really worried about is only son.

* * *

When Astrid entered Hiccup's room, she heard Toothless purr quietly. She walked towards the dragon and patted him on the head.

'Don't worry Toothless. You know Hiccup, he'll be just fine.' Then she turned around and sat on the chair that was next to Hiccup's bed. Astrid couldn't help but think how handsome Hiccup really was. Normally she wouldn't spend so much attention to it, but now that he was lying there, unconscious, she did it without realizing it. Astrid reached for Hiccup's hand with her own, and she held it. But then she noticed how hot his hand felt. She laid her other hand on Hiccup's fore head, and noticed he was burning up. A bucket filled with cool water was already standing next to his bed, and a cloth laid in it, soaked wet with the cool liquid. She took the cloth and laid it on his fore head. Astrid wondered if Gothi knew Hiccup would get a fever.

She was disturbed in her thoughts when Stoick entered the room. He saw the cloth on Hiccup's fore head, and he immediately knew he was having a fever.

'How bad is it?' he asked.

'He's burning up, but that's all. He didn't woke up or anything to show he was conscious.' But just when she said that, Hiccup started to moan.

Stoick immediately went to stand at the other side of the bed. 'Hiccup, are you all right?' He didn't get an answer. Instead, Hiccup's eyes fluttered open, and he looked at his surroundings. Then he noticed Astrid and Stoick.

'Hiccup! Thank god you're awake. You got us really scared' Astrid said, relieved that Hiccup was conscious.

Stoick laid a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. 'How are you feeling, son?' he asked.

Again, Hiccup didn't respond. He just looked around him, observing every detail.

'Uhm…' he said. 'Who are you guys?'


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N**

**Okay, I've got chapter twenty-one for you guys! I'm sorry about the cliffhanger in the previous chapter, but I just love cliffies :P (You probably noticed already in the previous chapters...) I'm not going to let you guys wait any longer, here is the next chapter!**

**Tanks to the following people for their review(s):**

**- Saphirabrightscale**

**- Claxton2**

**- Skye (Guest)**

**- DragonSoul (Guest)**

**- httydfan95**

**- Yondaime Namikaze**

**- Mottleflower (Guest)**

**- RazzlePazzleDooDot**

**- Doomsday BeamXD**

**- Fareway19**

**Quite a list, if I say so myself :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD**

* * *

'Uhm…'Hiccup said. 'Who are you guys?'

It felt like her heart fell into her stomach. She couldn't believe what she heard. _Oh no,_ Astrid thought._ Not again! _She wanted to ask Hiccup if he knew anything about him, but when she looked at him, he was already asleep.

'The fever must have exhausted him' Stoick said.

Astrid nodded. 'Yeah, must be that.' She looked at Stoick, and she saw an expression she only saw once before. It was when everyone thought Hiccup was dead after he defeated the Red Death. Astrid was one of the few people who could get a glimpse of Stoick's face. And right now, she saw that look on his face again. One of sadness, sorrow and guiltiness. Astrid felt the same. One's memories are the identity of that person. Hiccup just lost his identity. Hiccup just lost himself. Astrid didn't notice the tears that were rolling down her face.

'Astrid, maybe it's better for you if you go home, and get some sleep' Stoick suggested.

But Astrid shook her head. 'No, I want to stay' was all she said. Stoick wasn't in the mood to argue, so he sighed, and he decided he should try to sleep. But he knew he couldn't.

Toothless had been following every event in Hiccup's room. And when he heard his Hiccup asked who they were, Toothless felt a pang in his heart. He knew what would happen next. Hiccup would be afraid of him, and he had to stay away from him for a while, un till he was used to having dragons around him again. But something in Toothless told him not to. He had an argument within himself if he should go or not, and eventually he decided to stay in the room downstairs. This way, Hiccup wouldn't be scared to death when he saw Toothless, but Toothless would be near his best friend. So Toothless walked downstairs, and decided to lay down next to the fire pit, and to wait for his Hiccup to wake up again.

* * *

Meanwhile, someone was hiding near the skylight of Hiccup's room, overhearing everything that was said. The person smiled when he heard that Hiccup lost his memories again. Silently, the person sneaked away, into the forest.

* * *

Another hour had passed since Hiccup had woken up. Astrid never left Hiccup's side, and when she became too tired, she used her hands as a pillow, and fell asleep, half lying on Hiccup's bed. Stoick smiled a bit when he saw this when he entered the room. They looked so peaceful. Stoick could see Astrid had cried, her eyes were a tad red and swollen. But so were his. He had been in his room, and had cried a little when he was alone. He wasn't the one who showed such emotions in public, so it wasn't often that Stoick the Vast cried. But it felt like he'd lost his son. No one could blame him for acting like a father in a situation like this.

And now he was standing there, watching his son and his son's girlfriend. He was glad he was the Chief, because if he'd said that aloud, and if Astrid was awake, he would have gotten a really hard punch from her. Stoick chuckled quietly about that thought, but it was loud enough for Hiccup to wake up.

* * *

Hiccup woke up with the sound of someone chuckling, but he couldn't open his eyes, because his eyelids were still too heavy. But he could feel though. He felt that someone was leaning on his bed or something. He turned his head towards that person, and managed to open his eyes.

'Huh?' was all he said.

'Hiccup!' Stoick said happily. 'You're awake!'

'Yeah, dad. I know. Why is Astrid half-sleeping on my bed?' Hiccup asked.

This caught Stoick off guard. 'You know who we are?'

_What kind of question is that? _Hiccup thought. 'Why wouldn't I?'

'Well,' Stoick started. 'You didn't an hour ago.'

'Wait a minute. An hour ago?' Hiccup said. He didn't understand a thing that was going on. 'I was flying with the others, and I don't remember getting here. So how come I am here?' he asked.

'Astrid told me, that when you were flying, you suddenly got a really bad headache, and that you barely managed to land. But you did in front of the house. We brought you here. An hour ago, you woke up, but you didn't remember us.'

'I don't remember waking up…'

Their conversation woke Astrid up, and at first she didn't realized what was going on. But then she did.

'Hiccup! I'm so glad you're awake!' she said before she suddenly fell quiet. 'Oh, right. I forgot.'

'Forgot what?' Stoick asked.

She didn't look at him, but kept her eyes on Hiccup. 'Because you don't remember me, I have to introduce myself to you' she said. Hiccup smiled a little, but it wasn't noticeable. 'Okay. I'm-'

'I know who you are, Astrid' Hiccup interrupted.

This surprised Astrid. But then a smile appeared on her face. 'Oh my gods! I'm so happy you do!' She smiled and kissed him on the mouth. This made Stoick smile again, and he decided to leave the two alone. But before he turned around, he saw Astrid's expression change.

Hiccup saw it too. 'Astrid? What's wrong?' he asked. Suddenly, Astrid punched him hard on his left arm.

'OW! Why would you do that?!' Hiccup asked.

'Because you scared me to death, that's why' was her response.

_Some things just never change,_ Stoick thought when he left the room with a big smile.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N**

**So... I've got chapter twenty-one for you! I found it difficult to write the last part of it, so I'm sorry if it isn't as good as some other chapters I've written... :P**

**Thanks for the review(s):**

**- Doomsday BeamXD**

**- Yondaime Namikaze**

**- Claxton2**

**- RazzlePazzleDooDot**

**- DragonSoul (Guest)**

**- Guest (aka ****_random reader w/o a profile :D_****)**

**- mycove**

**- Mottleflower (Guest)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for Smoke (yay!)**

* * *

Although it was midday, some places in the woods were as dark as the night. The leaves didn't let any sunlight pass through. In one of those places was a camp-fire burning. A few men were sitting around it, talking to each other. Others were guarding the place, making sure that no one would find them. At the left side of the place stood a tent, the Outcast symbol above the tent-door. In the tent was Alvin the Treacherous. He never left the tent, and no one was allowed to go in there, except for Savage and Smoke. Savage was Alvin's second-in-command, and Smoke was his source of information. Smoke wasn't like the other Outcasts. Just like Savage, he wasn't as bulky as them. Smoke's clothes existed of an old black-grey cloak, he wore a grey tunic, and black pants. His boots were made from leather. He had long black hair, which was tied in a low ponytail. His skin was always pale, and when you would put him into the light of the sun, he wouldn't get a tan skin, like others. It always remained pale. Another thing about him was that he always smelled like smoke, that's why he was called like that.

Smoke didn't really associate himself with the others. He was more the kind of guy that wanted to be left alone. The only one that had much contact with him was Alvin.

Right now Smoke was in the tent, telling the information he regained while he was on duty.

'It seems that the boy lost his memories again. When I was overhearing Stoick and the girl, he woke up. He asked who they were, and I guess the boy fell asleep again, because it remained silent for a while. Then I left.'

A vicious smile appeared on Alvin's face. 'That is really good news. Thank you Smoke.'

Smoke smiled. 'No problem at all.'

'I have another mission for you' Alvin said. Smoke came a step closer, not wanting to miss a single word Alvin said.

'I want ya to make sure the boy takes this,' Alvin held out a little flacon with a brown substance in it. 'It'll make the boy numb long enough to take 'im to Outcast Island. Get this in 'is food this evening, so that we can take 'im tonight. Make sure ya don't get noticed. It'll take some time to work, so ya 'ave to be careful. I don't want to lose one of my best men.'

Smoke made sure he remembered every word Alvin said, and he took the flacon. 'I will not disappoint you, Alvin.' Then he went out of the tent, and in to the woods. The sun was already setting, so he had to make up a plan while he was going to the village.

* * *

Everyone was making their way to the Great Hall to eat dinner, and so were the teens. But not after they made sure their dragons had enough food back in the Dragon Academy. After that was done, they walked up the stairs to the Great Hall. When they entered the hall, almost all of the inhabitants of Berk were there. Everyone was busy talking to each other and eating. It was a welcoming sight.

'It's good to be back' Hiccup said, as if he had been gone for a while. Astrid smiled at that comment. This was the first evening since a long time that Hiccup was here as the Hiccup he was before the whole Outcast-incident and his amnesia. The teens all took a plate with food. This evening they had stew. They went to their table in the corner of the hall, and sat down. They talked about useless things, like how Bucket managed to get himself stuck on the roof of the barn and couldn't come down because he was too afraid to. Hiccup noticed that his father sometimes looked at him worriedly when he thought Hiccup didn't look. He still wasn't sure if everything really was back to what it was.

Suddenly, the doors of the Great Hall swung open, and a Viking ran inside.

'FIRE! There's a house on fire!' he yelled. That was enough for everyone to stand up and follow the Viking, who had turned around and ran back towards the fire. The teens followed as well. Because of all the commotion, no one noticed the man in the shadows. When Smoke saw his chance, he went into the Great Hall. He'd made sure that he'd enough time for his task, so he lit up the fire-pit in one of the houses at the other side of the village. But it wasn't a cozy camp-fire size fire, but one that would set the house on fire if it became too big. And it became that. And right now, the Vikings would be occupied for a while, long enough for Smoke to succeed his mission.

He'd seen where Hiccup sat, and he walked towards the table. When he'd reached Hiccups bowl of stew, he poured the brown liquid into it. He stirred the stew to make sure the substance mixed well with the stew, and then he returned into the shadows.

* * *

The house that was on fire stood at the other side of the village, and once they'd reached it, the fire was burning heavily. Everyone helped to extinguish the flames as fast as possible, and after half an hour, the flames died, and Stoick went inside. Gobber and Hiccup followed. Once they were inside, they looked for what the cause of the fire could be. After five more minutes, they came to a conclusion.

'The fire in the pit must've been too big' Stoick stated when he, Gobber and Hiccup were outside again.

'I don't understand' said the Viking who used to live in the house. 'I'm sure that the fire in the pit was extinguished when I left for dinner.'

'Well, there is nothing else that could've caused it' said Gobber.

The Viking didn't respond. There wasn't any fire in the pit when he left, but he didn't know anything else that could be the cause of the fire. 'I guess I'm wrong then' he said finally.

Meanwhile, everyone else had returned to the Great Hall, and they continued to talk and eat. The teens returned as well, and they walked towards their table again.

'What if he was right? Then there must be someone who started the fire' Fishlegs said.

'I feel betrayed' Tuffnut said.

'Why would you? I should be the one to feel betrayed' Ruffnut responded.

'Why should you guys feel betrayed?' Snotlout asked.

'Because I didn't start the fire' the twins said in unison. Astrid, Fishlegs and Hiccup mentally face-palmed. They talked about what could've cause the fire, while they ate their stew. Hiccup though it tasted a bit weird, but he didn't pay much attention to it. They had eaten worse.

* * *

After the teens were finished, they walked outside the hall.

'Why don't we have a dragon-race?' Astrid suggested. Everyone was excited about that, except for Hiccup.

'I think I pass this time. I feel tired' he said.

'Hah! You're just afraid to lose against me' Snotlout stated.

'No I'm not. Just like I said, I feel tired' Hiccup responded.

Astrid thought she understood. 'It was probably a really exhausting day for you, because you're fully recovered just today.'

Fishlegs nodded to show he agreed with Astrid. 'We'll tell Toothless that you're not coming with us then.'

'Thanks Fishlegs' Hiccup said. He left the others once they were almost down the stairs, and went into the Haddock House. The rest of the Teens went to the Dragon Academy, and no one seemed to notice Smoke, who was standing in the shadows of the Haddock House.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N**

**Here I am again! I'm still updating rather quick, aren't I? But I guess you don't mind :P. Here is Chapter twenty-three for you guys! I hope you like it, and I hope it will be longer than chapter six, because then this chapter will be the longest I wrote up till now(yay!).**

**As I did in all the previous chapters, I want to thank all the reviewers:**

**- Fareway19**

**- Claxton2**

**- Yondaime Namikaze**

**- RazzlePazzleDooDot**

**- mycove**

**- DragonSoul**

**- Brooke376**

**- Doomsday BeamXD**

**And of course, thanks to everyone who's favorited, followed or read this story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD, but I do own Smoke.**

* * *

'Okay, I'm gonna beat you all, so prepare yourselves!' Snotlout said. He was sure he would win this time, because this time, he was the best viking of the group.

'We shall see' responded Astrid, with a confident smile on her face. With Hiccup out of the race, no one was going to beat her.

They'd reached the Dragon Academy, and when Toothless didn't saw his Hiccup, he turned towards Astrid. She could see the worry in his eyes.

'Hiccup is home, Toothless. He felt tired, probably of today's events, so he decided not to race tonight.' Toothless nodded to show Astrid he'd understood her, and then he went towards the Haddock House.

The other teens had already mounted their dragons, and it seemed that Snotlout couldn't wait any longer.

'See ya, losers!' he yelled when he and Hookfang flew towards the sky.

'I'm going to win!' Tuffnut said.

'No, I'm going to win!' Ruffnut responded.

'Guys!' Fishlegs interrupted. He managed to gain the twins' attention, and then he pointed towards Barch and Belf. 'Same dragon?' Ruffnut and Tuffnut looked at each other.

'Oh yeah' Ruffnut said.

'I knew that' Was Tuffnut's response.

'No you didn't!'

'Yes I did. Don't be jealous because I'm smarter than you' and with that the twins took off, following the figure in the sky that was Hookfang carrying Snotlout.

'Wait for me!' Fishlegs yelled. He and Meatlug took off as well, although they were much slower than the others. Astrid didn't waste time, she didn't want to lose to someone like Snotlout. Once she sat on Stormfly, they took off. With one flap of Stormfly's wings, they flew past Meatlug and Fishlegs. It didn't take long for them to catch up with the twins, who were still arguing. They didn't even notice that Astrid passed them. After few more minutes, Astrid could see Snotlout looking back a few times, and every time he looked, his face became more afraid. And suddenly, Astrid and Stormfly were in front of them.

'No!' Snotlout yelled.

Astrid looked behind her, a smirk on her face. 'Seems like I win, doesn't it?' Snotlout didn't responded. He only huffed and crossed his arms.

Astrid couldn't wait for the next race, because then she would defeat Hiccup.

But as soon as she thought about Hiccup, she felt a little worried. Was is normal that Hiccup was tired so suddenly? It could be that the whole regaining-his-memories thing was exhausting him, but what if it was something else?

Suddenly, she got a feeling about Hiccup she didn't like, the same feeling that she had when Alvin kidnapped Hiccup. Stormfly sensed Astrid's unease, and purred softly.

'I want to check up on Hiccup. Let's go girl' Astrid said, and then they headed of towards the Haddock House. But they were further away from the island than they thought. It was already dark, and if it weren't for the statue-like torches in front of the island, she would never find Berk until the sun came up again. She knew it was too late to check up on Hiccup. _I will go to him as soon as I wake up tomorrow,_ she thought.

When she reached her home, she made sure Stormfly was comfortable in her own little barn. But when she was in front of her own house, that feeling grew stronger and stronger. Now she was sure of it, something was wrong. She grabbed her axe an ran as fast as she could towards Hiccup's house.

* * *

Meanwhile, the group of Outcasts that had camped in the woods, were now nearing the Haddock House. Every Outcast was waiting for Alvin to give the sign. Then the plan would go in motion. Alvin and Savage were in front of the group, with Smoke behind the leader. When they finally reached their destination, Alvin raised his hand. This was the sign.

First, Smoke climbed up towards the skylight in the roof. He entered the house through it, and he made sure he didn't land on the boy, who was sleeping right under the skylight. Smoke couldn't prevent the dragon from waking up, but that didn't matter. They were prepared.

**_(Flashback)_**

_Smoke, along with two other Outcasts were given the task to get more water. Each held a bucket, and right now they had to enter the clearing where the river was. It was very dangerous, because they could be spotted easily. So to minimize those chances, they went towards the river in a hurry. They filled the buckets as fast as they could, and then they turned around, ready to run back into the cover of the forest. But then one of the Outcasts saw a Terrible Terror, drinking the water that flooded down the river. Being the coward he was, the Outcast quickly hid behind the other._

_'What? Afraid of a tiny Terror?' Smoke teased. He knew Terrors could be dangerous, but that didn't prevent him for nearing the little dragon. This could be a tasty dinner for him. He put down his bucket with water, and took the dagger that he kept in his sleeve. The Terror sensed him coming, his instincts told him danger was nearing. Quickly, the Terror turner around and ran into the knee-high grass, searching for cover._

_'Oh no, you don't' Smoke said. He went after the Terror, and what he saw surprised him. The Terror didn't manage to get further away than eight feet. It was laying on his belly in the grass, and to Smoke, it looked like it ate those herbs where humans got a high feeling from. One Outcast called it "stoned", Smoke didn't know why the Outcast called it like that, but it didn't matter. Smoke took a step towards the Terror, and bent a bit forward to examine the dragon. Yep, it was definitely "stoned". But Smoke didn't saw the herbs that could've caused it, only the grass._

_'Could it be…?' Smoke wondered. He took some of the grass, and held it in front of his face. It looked just like normal grass. Not that there was any grass on Outcast Island, but Smoke had seen grass before. He took the risk, and sniffed the grass. Nothing happened. Smoke wasn't stupid. He knew this would come in handy. He took as much grass as he could, and put it in every pocket he could find. Then he returned his attention towards the dragon. With one motion, Smoke sliced the dagger through its neck, picking up the, now, lifeless body. He walked back towards the other Outcasts, took his bucket, and together they went back into the woods towards their camp. Smoke was sure Alvin would be pleased with the grass._

**_(End of Flashback)_**

* * *

Toothless woke up from the sounds, and thought Hiccup was awake. He opened his eyes, and stood up immediately when he spotted the intruder. He showed its teeth, a low growl escaping his throat. How dared that human to disturb his Hiccup!

A smirk appeared on the intruder's face. He reached into one of his pockets, and then took the contents. When Toothless saw what he was holding, his eyes grew wider. The scent of the dragon nip was already reaching him, even though they were standing on the opposite sides of the room. The intruder walked forward, minimizing the distance between him and Toothless. The scent became stronger. Toothless could do nothing but standing there, watching in fear as the intruder came closer. Why wouldn't his Hiccup wake up?! Toothless looked at Hiccup for a moment, and he saw that he was still in a very deep sleep. Toothless knew he wouldn't wake up soon.

The scent of the Dragon Nip made Toothless weaker and weaker. He tried call for help, but all he could produce was a soft growl. When the intruder was only a few steps away from Toothless, he raised the hand that held the Dragon Nip. He took another step towards Toothless, who was too weak to walk away. Then, the Dragon Nip made contact with Toothless' nose, and Toothless collapsed on the floor, too numb to move a muscle. He watched as the intruder took his Hiccup. Why wouldn't he wake up?! He was getting kidnapped, again! But Toothless couldn't stop the intruder. He could only hope that someone would see this man in time, but Toothless knew that chance was really small. It was in the middle of the night, who would be awake, let alone notice what was going on?


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N**

**Hey everyone! I'm so happy right now, because this story got over 100 reviews! (*throws handful confetti in the air*) The 100th review came from RisingStar313, thank you so much!**

**Back to the story :P, I've got chapter 23 for you right here, so enjoy!**

**Thank you:**

**- Claxton2**

**- Guest**

**- Fareway19**

**- mycove**

**- RisingStar313**

**- Doomsday BeamXD**

**- DragonSoul**

**for your reviews, and thank you to everyone who has followed/favorited/read this story!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own HTTYD, I only own Smoke.**

* * *

_Please, let him be okay,_ Astrid thought. She would never forgive herself if something terrible happened to Hiccup, and she had come too late, unable to help him. The feeling was all she could think of. She knew things were far from over when they'd rescued Hiccup. But she didn't expect it to be so soon.

She ran over the plaza, and that was when she saw them. Although it was dark, she could easily recognize the men that were standing next to the Haddock House. The Outcasts hadn't seen her yet, and that gave Astrid time to think. She knew she couldn't get the others, by the time they would be back, the Outcasts would be long gone, with Hiccup. She knew he could defend himself when he was with Toothless, but she also knew Alvin could be smart. He would probably have some tricks to get Hiccup.

Then she saw something moving at Hiccup's skylight. A man climbed out of it, and then pulled Hiccup out of it. She saw Hiccup was unconscious, but she didn't hear much of a struggle before the man came out of the house. So how did he get Hiccup so easily?

Astrid inhaled deeply, and did the only thing she could do. She charged at the man, axe raised high above her head, and she made as much noise as she could, hoping the other villagers would wake up.

The Outcasts were clearly startled from the sudden noise, but they snapped out of it soon enough. They took their own weapons and charged at Astrid. She couldn't get passed the Outcasts, but she could see that Alvin and Savage didn't fought with the other Outcasts, but waited for the man to get down with their prey. Eventually, Astrid managed to make her way through the Outcasts, but not without some nasty cuts from their swords. She didn't waste any time, and charged at Alvin with a loud battle-cry. But Alvin was prepared, he easily defeated her, without any weapon. When she was defenseless, Alvin grabbed her by her braid, just like he did with their first encounter.

'I'm goin' to take yer little boyfriend 'ere, and nothin' gonna stop me' Alvin said with a vicious grin. Astrid knew she was defeated. So she did the only thing she could think of.

'Take me with you' she said. If she was with Hiccup, their chances to escape would be much bigger, but Alvin clearly thought the same.

'I don't think so. Yer goin' to stay 'ere.' He let go of her braid, and took her arm instead. Before Astrid could do anything, she was thrown at the side of the Haddock House, pretty hard. Hard enough for her to fall unconscious on the floor.

* * *

In the meantime, a few villagers were already on the plaza. They'd heard someone yell, and then the sounds of fighting. That was enough for them to jump out of their beds, grab their weapons and go outside. They saw the Outcasts, and immediately charged at them.

Alvin was aware of this, and as soon as Smoke hit the floor with a soft thud, he, Savage and Smoke, who was carrying Hiccup, made their way out of the village, leaving the other Outcasts behind.

* * *

Toothless watched helplessly as his Hiccup was taken by the intruder. If he could only make a noise, something to wake someone up, like Stoick. But he couldn't. The intruder was smart enough to leave a pile of Dragon Nip right in front of him, but far enough so he couldn't blow it away with his breathing. Toothless could only think of what they would do with his Hiccup. The last time he was taken, he didn't came back in a good shape. Toothless remembered all the scars, cuts and wounds he had. Anger welled up inside of him. He hated it when he was useless. Unable to do anything.

Then he heart her. The girl Hiccup had a liking too. Yes, Toothless wasn't stupid. He knew that that girl would be his mate.

Toothless was relieved to hear that someone noticed something was wrong. And with Astrid's yelling, others would wake up as well, and Hiccup would be saved.

He listened to the sounds of weapons clashing with each other. She was fighting for his Hiccup. Oh, if only he could help her. Why did it have to be this way? The clashing stopped, and that was when Toothless heard him.

'I'm goin' to take yer little boyfriend 'ere, and nothin' gonna stop me.' Alvin. The man that took his Hiccup the last time, was taking him again. Toothless tried to fight the effects of the Dragon Nip, but it was useless.

'Take me with you.' No! Didn't she know what happened to his Hiccup, what could happen to her if she was in the clutches of that terrible man?

'I don't think so. Yer goin' to stay 'ere.' Then he heard the sound of someone being thrown against the house, and he immediately knew it was Astrid. He was so preoccupied with listening what was happening outside, that he forgot about the intruder. When he saw the movements by the skylight, he turned his attention towards what was happening there. The intruder pulled Hiccup out of the skylight, and they disappeared when the intruder jumped down. _No! Hiccup!_ Was all Toothless could think. He knew it was over. They got Hiccup again, and nothing would stop them.

* * *

He woke up from the sound of someone yelling. He immediately jumped out of his bed, took the sword that always laid next to it, and ran outside. He felt different emotions when he saw the Outcasts fighting with Astrid. Anger and hatred, but also worry and fear. He was angry that the Outcasts dared to intrude their peace, and he hated them for what they'd done to his only son. He was worried because he knew what brought them here, and he was afraid that they would succeed. Other Vikings had woken up as well, and were now fighting the Outcasts. He knew who had yelled in the first place, but he couldn't find Astrid. He was busy with fighting the Outcasts, busy enough to miss the fact that Alvin was escaping, with his son.

After a few more minutes the Vikings managed to beat the group of Outcasts, and when Stoick searched for Alvin, he was nowhere to be found.

But then he saw her. Astrid was lying unconscious on the ground, several cuts adorned her arms and face, but not too bad it couldn't heal. Stoick ran towards her, and shook her, hoping she would wake up. A moan escaped her mouth, but she didn't wake up. He examined her body for maybe a broken bone or something, but he was relieved to find nothing. He decided to take Astrid to his home, so he lifted her, and once he was inside, he laid her down next to the firepit.

Suddenly something hit him, not physically, but mentally. He hadn't thought of Hiccup since he'd fought with the Outcasts. He rushed upstairs, and his fears were confirmed. What he saw, was an empty bed, and a Night Fury that was numb, because of the pile of Dragon Nip that was lying in front of the dragon.

'Hiccup.'


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N**

**Guess what? I'm back, and with another chapter! I don't have much to say, so let's start with the basic routine!**

**- mycove**

**- Guest**

**Thank you for your review! To those who favorited/followed/read this story, thanks as well!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Smoke**

* * *

They made it towards the ship, Alvin, Savage, Smoke, and of course their captive, Hiccup. The ship was hidden at the far side of the island, between the rocks that were standing out of the sea. Another group of Outcasts were waiting there, ready to row the ship away from Berk. They didn't wait for the group that was back fighting in the village. A plan wasn't successful without sacrifices, right? They watched as the island grew smaller and smaller when they were getting away.

'Alvin? What do we do with the boy?' Savage asked. 'Tie him up to the mast? Lock him in one of the rooms in the deck?' He was already grabbing some rope.

'No. Remember that 'e doesn't 'ave 'is memories? We'll convince 'im that 'e belongs with us. Because of 'is memory loss, 'e is useless as the Dragon Conqueror, but not as our way to get rid of Stoick.'

'So… What do we do with him then?' Smoke asked.

Alvin thought for a moment. 'Put 'im in one of the rooms in the deck. The boy won't wake up soon, so ya don't need to lock 'im up.'

'Alright, Alvin' Savage said. He and Smoke took Hiccup to the nearest room in the deck. They dropped him on the bed, and all the while, Hiccup was still unconscious.

'Guess that stuff works pretty good' Smoke said when they left the room.

Savage grinned, and nodded. 'Great stuff, right? Too bad it takes so long to make it.' To make such substance, you had to get many herbs and berries, and some of them were pretty difficult to get. Some Outcasts were hurt pretty bad, while retrieving those herbs and berries, and Savage was really glad that he just had to make sure the Outcasts got the right stuff.

But what they didn't know, was that they'd mistaken one berry for another. It didn't make the substance useless, but the person who'd taken the substance, was more aware of his surroundings, and that was what happened to Hiccup.

* * *

He'd heard every word they said. It was really frustrating for Hiccup that he could only hear, but it was better than nothing, he presumed. Now he had to think of a way out of there, once he could move again. They couldn't lock him up in the cage he was before, because that wouldn't help their plan. But if they discovered that Hiccup didn't lose his memories at all, they would lock him up for sure. So his only chance to get out, was to play along. And when he got the chance, he would get away.

Hiccup thought of Toothless. He now knew how it felt to be unable to do a thing, while you or your best friend was in danger. Hiccup hoped Astrid would be fine, it wasn't hard to understand just by the sounds, that Alvin had knocked her out.

Time passed by, and Hiccup started to wonder if they would reach Outcast Island soon. He didn't exactly know how much time it took to go to Outcast Island from Berk. Maybe a day? Shouldn't the others come then soon? Or were there too many Outcasts they had to fight back there? He knew there must have been at least a dozen of Outcasts, judging by the noise they'd made while they fought. If he could only see, than he could have seen how far the sun was up, or if it wasn't up at all?

His thought were interrupted when someone big barged into the room. First Hiccup thought it was Alvin, but when the man didn't talk, he knew it was just another Outcast. Alvin would have at least made a cruel comment about Hiccup's situation right now.

The Outcast threw Hiccup not so gently on his shoulder, and Hiccup discovered he could feel again. The impact he'd made with the back of the Outcast left a little headache when it hit. Hiccup wanted to say something sarcastic, but the fact that he still couldn't talk didn't help.

The Outcast took him out of the ship, and a gentle but cold breeze made Hiccup's body shiver. It was a good sign, whatever they put in him was beginning to lose its effect. Soon he would be able to move normal again, and even better, he would be able to escape.

Hiccup didn't know where they took him, but he heard doors open, and when they went through, close again. They must be getting closer to the core of the volcano, because the temperature rose gradual.

Suddenly, they stopped moving, and another door was opened. They walked inside, and without a warning, Hiccup was dropped on something that felt like a hard bed. Hiccup heard the Outcast turn around and leave, closing the door behind him, but not locking it. Now Hiccup was alone again, wondering what time it was, and if the others would be here soon. Still, he had to think of an escape-plan. He couldn't rely on the others. They might get in trouble themselves because of him. The time went on, and eventually Hiccup came up with a plan. _Yeah,_ he thought. _This might work._

* * *

'Not again' Stoick sighed. He just got his son back, only to be taken away from him after a few days. _If I ever see that ugly face of Alvin again, I'll make sure he never gets his hands on Hiccup again!_ He thought furiously. Stoick shook his head, he couldn't lose it now, otherwise he couldn't save Hiccup. He sighed. If he could only see his son once more, to make sure he was all right. Stoick walked towards Toothless, and removed the pile of Dragon Nip. It took only a minute for the dragon to stand up again, ready to get Hiccup back.

'Toothless, wait' Stoick said. 'We have to get the others first, then we can get Hiccup. But I'm afraid we can't take you with us, we must ride our own dragons.' Stoick could see that Toothless understood, but still wanted to help. It was just like last time.

Suddenly, they heard Astrid downstairs. 'Hiccup!' she yelled. Stoick went to her, and saw that she was getting to the front door.

'Astrid, wait!' Stoick said. Astrid froze in her track, and turned around slightly. 'You can't just go there. You need us. Alone you won't stand a chance against Alvin' Astrid sighed. She knew he was right. But she also knew Hiccup was in danger.

'Well,' she started. 'Let's get the others then. We can't waste any time, can we?' Stoick was glad that she realized that she needed the others. He nodded, and together with Astrid, they went outside.

'You'll get Fishlegs and the twins. I'll get Snotlout and Gobber' Stoick said. Astrid nodded and went to her house to get Stormfly. Stoick did the same, but then with Thornado. He mounted him and just when he was about to get up in the air, he saw Toothless in the corner of his eye. He looked at him with his big green eyes, and Stoick could see he wanted Hiccup to be safe.

'Don't worry Toothless. Hiccup's tuff, he'll be fine' Stoick said, but he didn't believe it much. The last time he promised Toothless the same, and Hiccup was far from fine. Stoick could still see the images of Hiccup's torn back in his mind. Every night they came haunting him, he wouldn't forget them soon. Toothless cooed, as if he was saying that he knew Hiccup would be fine in the end. Stoick nodded, and then he and Thornado were in the air.

* * *

Fishlegs was easy to get. He was at the Dragon Academy, already preparing to go. Everyone knew about the Outcast attack, and about Hiccup. Well, except for the twins. When Astrid told them what happened, they looked at here as if she was joking.

'Is this some kind of test?' Tuffnut asked.

'How could this be a test! One of your friends was taken by the enemy, of course this is no test!' Astrid said angry.

'Ooh, I want to be taken as well!' Ruffnut said.

'Me too!' Tuffnut added. Fishlegs mentally face-palmed himself.

'Guys, this is serious. The last time we managed to get Hiccup out of there barely alive. If we don't act now, it may be impossible to get him out of there this time. He could be dead!' he said. This seemed to take the twins to their senses.

'Well, what are we waiting for then?!' Tuffnut asked.

'Yeah, let's go!' Ruffnut and Tuffnut went to their dragon. Once they were seated, they took off towards the Haddock House. The others were there already. No word needed to be said. They nodded, and then they headed towards Outcast Island.

* * *

**A/N**

**I just want to say, that I can't upload another chapter tomorrow, because I'll be gone the whole day. So expect the next chapter to be uploaded on Sunday afternoon or later :P**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N**

**Hey everyone. I got the next chapter. I know, I promised it to be uploaded around the afternoon, but I forgot about the time differences between the USA and the Netherlands. So lucky you, the next chapter is earlier than expected! I do want to apologize for the shortness, the previous chapters were longer than this one, but it turned out it was quite difficult to write this one.**

**Also, I want to inform you guys, that my summer break is over, and that school starts again tomorrow. So I don't know if I'll be able to upload a new chapter every day, but I keep trying to.**

**That's all I have to say right now (except for the usual thanks...), so here's chapter 26!**

**Thanks to:**

**-RazzlePazzleDooDot**

**- RisingStar313**

**- mohamed**

**- Fareway19**

**- Doomsday BeamXD**

**- Yondaime Namikaze**

**- mycove**

**- Phoenixofmyth**

**- TheMythFromOld**

**- Legend**

**for their reviews, and thanks to everyone who favorited/followed/read this story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD, I do own Smoke (although he isn't in this chapter... oops, spoiler :P)**

* * *

Hiccup could feel that he was getting the control over his body back. After Hiccup was brought in this room, it took around fifteen minutes for him to regain the ability to see, and another fifteen to smell. He was glad he had all his senses back. The room he was in was dark, the only light coming from the fire in the fire-pit. Well, Hiccup didn't know for sure, because his head was turned towards the ceiling, and he still couldn't move his body.

Sometimes he heard Outcasts walking past the room. He could hear the things they said, like '…he has big plans for the boy, I heard Gustav saying that…', or '…we have him, Stoick will be easy to kill for…'. Those things scared Hiccup. He knew that Alvin had plans for him, that wasn't so scary. But the fact that they would use him to weaken his father, and eventually kill him? It made Hiccup shiver. But Hiccup heard more things. Things he didn't want to hear, things he didn't even want to think about. Hiccup started to think that those Outcasts walked past the room on purpose, as if they knew Hiccup could hear every word they said if they were close enough.

But they didn't. No one knew that Hiccup was recovering this fast from the paralysis. Even Alvin didn't know.

Hiccup didn't know how much time had passed, but he could finally move again. It felt weird though. It felt as if he'd drunk too much mead. But after about a minute the feeling disappeared, and Hiccup was able to stand normal. He looked around, and he saw that he was right about the fire-pit. There wasn't much more than that, the bed, a table and a chair in the room. The ground was dusty, and Hiccup wondered when was the last time this room was actually cleaned.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and none other than Alvin himself barged in. Hiccup could see he was surprised that he was awake, let alone standing, already.

'Hiccup, yer… awake' he said, a fake smile appearing on his face. Hiccup was about to make a nasty response, when he remembered that Alvin though he lost his memories.

'I… uhm… I think so' Hiccup stammered. It was harder than he thought it would to act like he didn't know happened. 'Where am I, exactly?' he asked.

'Yer home' Alvin wasn't a bad liar either. Well, of course he wasn't, otherwise he wouldn't be called "the Treacherous".

'Home?' This time, Hiccup was really surprised. Why would Alvin say he was home. Didn't he hate him?

'Well, uhm… Yeah. Home.' Hiccup saw Alvin was trying to make up a believable story. 'The people on Berk weren't yer real friends or family. They took ya three days ago, but I was able to rescue ya' he said finally. _Seriously?_ Hiccup thought. _He's the greatest enemy of the whole Archipelago, and he comes up with this?_ Hiccup didn't show it though. Now he thought of what his reaction would be. _How would I act if it was really the truth?_

'I… I can't believe it.' _I have to do better than that. He won't believe this if I keep this up like I do now._ Hiccup sighed. _I'm sorry, dad. _'I thought dad… Stoick was really my father. I believed the others were my friends. Why would they do such a thing?' To make it more dramatic, Hiccup sat down on his bed, acting like it was a lot to take in.

'I don't know' was all Alvin said.

'But, if they aren't my friends, and Stoick isn't my father… Who is my father?' It hurt Hiccup to deny Stoick as his father, but he had to. Hiccup looked up, and saw that Alvin hoped he didn't ask that question.

'Yer father…' he started. 'I'm yer father.' Hiccup looked up. He was surprised that Alvin would go this far to get him on his side.

Luckily for Hiccup, Alvin thought he was surprised that Alvin was his "father". 'I'll leave ya alone now. If ya want, ya can come to the hall to get some breakfast if yer ready. Oswald here will lead ya' he said, and he pointed to the Outcast that was standing in the door opening, not believing what was happening. When his name got mentioned, he nodded. Alvin turned around and walked out of the room. Before he closed the door, he turned around again. 'Oswald will be waitin' outside yer room.' Then he closed the door. Hiccup chuckled, but not loud enough for Oswald to hear. He couldn't believe he fooled _the_ Alvin the Treacherous. He sat down on the chair, and thought of his plan. _I hope it will work._


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N**

**Hooray! I've got chapter 27 for you! I hope you didn't mind waiting a day longer. And if you do, then I'm sorry, and maybe I can lighten the mood by telling that this chapter is pretty long?**

**I won't keep you guys waiting any longer, so here it is!**

**- Doomsday BeamXD**

**- mohamed**

**- Claxton2**

**- Phoenixofmyth**

**- Guest (****_random reader w/o a profile :D)_**

**- mycove**

**- TheMythFromOld**

**- Legend**

**- Fareway19**

**- Brooke376**

**- httydfan95**

**- Yondaime Namikaze**

**- Daughter of Thor**

**- theredPhoenix**

**Thanks for reviewing! And thanks to everyone who had favorited/followed/read this story!**

**Disclaimer: I own Smoke, but not the awesomeness that's called HTTYD**

* * *

Hiccup knew all the others were having breakfast right now. The perfect time to set his plan in motion.

He walked out of the room, but was stopped by Oswald. 'Wait! Where are you going?'

Hiccup made sure his face was plain before he turned around to face him. I want to go outside, make a walk around the Island' he said. 'Maybe that'll help to get my memories back.'

Oswald thought about that for a moment, but then shrugged his shoulders. 'All right. I'll go with you. Alvin wants me to keep an eye on you.' _Oh no. Now I have to think of something to get rid of him, _Hiccup thought.

He kept his face as neutral as he could. 'I guess that's okay. Now you can show me how to get outside.' Oswald smiled a little and then started to walk, with Hiccup in tow. They walked away from the warmth the volcano gave them, and after a few minutes, they were standing outside. Hiccup didn't recognize this part of the island, so he just decided to walk in a random direction, hoping it was the direction he wanted to go to.

It seemed that luck was by his side.

'Are you sure you want to go through here?' Oswald asked.

Hiccup nodded. 'Why not. If we don't do anything, they won't do anything either, right?'

Oswald didn't really want to go, but didn't say it. 'All… All right.' Oswald took a deep breath and continued walking. Hiccup followed and smiled. It was all going perfect. In front of him was a sort of field, and dragons were walking and resting everywhere. Hiccup spotted a Deadly Nadder who was cleaning his scales, and a Gronckle was sleeping in a corner of the clearing. Those dragons were probably stronger than the Outcast weapons, since they weren't imprisoned. When they were in the middle of the field, Hiccup thought he saw something moving. But when he turned to look, he didn't see anything. They continued walking, Oswald ignoring the dragons as much as he could.

Again Hiccup saw something moving in the corner of his eyes, and this time he saw what it was. A Changewing was looking at them, but het scales made her blend in with her surroundings. _Perfect,_ Hiccup thought. Now was the time. He looked cautiously at Oswald, and saw he was still walking, trying to get through the field as fast as he could, without disturbing the dragons.

Hiccup raised his hand, not losing eye-contact with the Changewing. When Hiccup's hand was by his belt, he took hold of the dagger that was hidden there. The Changewing looked at Hiccup suspiciously, and when she saw the dragon, she got angry. Her scales turned into their natural color, and she jumped at Hiccup, pointing him to the ground.

'Ah!' Hiccup yelled. Oswald looked around, and his eyes grew wide when he saw what was happening.

'Hiccup! What are you doing!?' He hadn't noticed the dagger at all.

'Oswald! Get… Get Alvin! I can't… hold him much longer. He's… too strong… Even for you…' Hiccup said. Oswald nodded, and ran towards the hall, where Alvin probably was having breakfast. Hiccup was finally alone.

'Easy girl…' Hiccup said. The dragon held him down by pushing his torso, but his arms were still free. Hiccup reached to his dagger again, and when he got hold of it, the Changewing growled dangerously.

'No no no, look…' Hiccup soothed her. When he was sure she was looking, he threw the dagger away. The Changewing was surprised at that. She loosened her grip on him, and Hiccup managed to escape her paw, and stood up. 'It's okay' he said. He was afraid Oswald would return soon with Alvin, so he had to gain her trust fast. He reached out his hand, palm towards her snout. He turned his head away, and felt her warm breath touching his hand. Then, he felt the scaly hide of the Changewing.

_Yes!_ Hiccup thougt. 'See? It's okay. You can trust me'

Hiccup smiled, and walked towards her back. She looked at him cautiously, but didn't stop him. He caressed her skin, just above her left leg, and calmed her. When he was sure she was calm, he mounted her.

'All right. Care to give me a ride home?' he asked. It seemed that she understood what he'd said, because she immediately took off. They flew above the clouds, making sure they wouldn't be seen, and flew away from Outcast Island.

* * *

Alvin was eating his cod, when Oswald came running in. He was panting heavily, as if he had been running a while.

'A… Alvin' he said. Alvin was all but pleased with the disturbance. The cod he was eating was actually good, and that was rare.

'It's… the boy. He… and then the Changewing… near prisons' Alvin stood up immediately. He had to make sure the boy didn't get eaten, otherwise he wouldn't have a hostage, and he wouldn't be able to kill Stoick. He left the hall and ran towards where Oswald said Hiccup would be. But when he reached the field, there wasn't a Changewing at all, and the boy was nowhere to be seen. Alvin turned around to face Oswald, who had followed him.

'Which Changewing did ya mean? 'Cause I don't see any' he said. He didn't wait for Oswald to respond. He would face the consequences later.

A shimmer in the corner of his eye caught his attention. He walked towards it, and saw a dagger. It wasn't an Outcast one. Realization hit him.

'NO!' Alvin yelled. The boy fooled him! He escaped him! How dare he-

'You!' Alvin said, and he faced Oswald. 'I told ya to watch him. To make sure he didn't get lost, or escape!'

'I… I-'

'You will be punished! You will pay for letting him escape!' Alvin walked away, furious. He didn't return to the hall though. He had to make a new plan. And he had to talk to Smoke. He had given him false information about the boy. But right now, he didn't want to see anybody.

Oswald watched Alvin's retreating back. He was truly terrified of what would happen to him. He looked at the dragons one more time, before he walked away as well.

* * *

Stoick, Gobber and the teens took off ten minutes ago. Now they were flying low, right above the sea. They would go to Outcast Island as fast as they could, no matter what. Hiccup had to return home safely. Stoick hoped they wouldn't be too late. Of course, everyone was hoping that. Hiccup meant a lot to everyone. He was a son, an apprentice and a friend. He was the savior of the Island. It would be terrible to lose him.

* * *

'Come on, just a little longer' Hiccup said. Sure, he knew the dragon would easily make it to Berk, but he just wanted to be home again. When they had flown for half an hour, they descended, so that they were flying underneath the clouds. And it was just in time, otherwise they would have flown over Berk, and didn't see it. Hiccup landed the Changewing at the back of his house. He quickly jumped off, and when he was on the ground again, the Changewing walked into the woods.

'Uhm.. Thanks a lot!' Hiccup said. The Changewing roared before she disappeared into the shadows of the trees.

Then Hiccup turned around and ran towards his house. His father would be so proud when he heard Hiccup was able to fool Alvin. A smile appeared on Hiccup's face. He still couldn't believe it himself, but he had to. Because it really happened. He opened the back door, and walked inside.

'Dad?' No response.

'Dad, are you home?' This time he got a response, but not the one he expected. A black blur came running to him, and tackled him to the ground.

'Toothless! I missed you so much!' Hiccup said. He smiled when Toothless nuzzled his head in Hiccup's hair.

'I assume you don't know where dad is, then?' Hiccup said. He pushed Toothless gently off of him, and stood up. When he walked out of the house through the front door, he saw that Thornado was gone as well.

'Okay, then I will go to the others.' Hiccup mounted Toothless and flew towards the Dragon Academy, only to find it empty. No teens, and no dragons.

'Now this is getting strange' Hiccup said. He jumped off of Toothless and walked out of the Dragon Academy. He searched the sky for any dragons, but was disappointed when he didn't see any. But when he lowered his gaze, he saw something else. Or better said, someone else. Bucket was making his way towards the village, and didn't took notice of Hiccup or Toothless.

'Bucket!' Hiccup said. Bucked turner around after hearing his name, and he smiled when he saw Hiccup.

'Hiccup! I'm glad you're okay!' he said. 'Now where were you exactly? I forgot, I think.' Bucket laughed about that.

'Uhm… It doesn't matter' Hiccup said. 'Bucket, do you know where my dad or the others are?'

'Well of course!' Bucket said. 'They are getting you!' Then the look of his face turned into confusion. 'Wait…'

But Hiccup didn't wait. He turned around and ran towards Toothless.

'I have to get them before they're in trouble!' He said when he mounted the black dragon. Toothless cooed, and when Hiccup patted his back, they took off. Back to Outcast Island.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N**

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry it took me so long to upload this chapter. And I'm sorry if it isn't as good as other ones, because I tried something different this time. I can't really explain what, because my English vocabulary won't help me with that :P (for those who don't know, I'm dutch, so that explains the vocabulary-thing). I won't let you wait much longer for the chapter, so here it is!**

**Thanks to:**

**- Yondaime Namikaze**

**- Doomsday BeamXD**

**- somebody**

**- Claxton2**

**- mohamed**

**- Guest**

**- Mottleflower**

**- Phoenixofmyth**

**- TheMythFromOld**

**- Daughter of Thor**

**- theredPhoenix**

**- Legend**

**- Phoenixofmyth**

**- RisingStar313**

**for the reviews, and thanks to everyone else for reading/favoriting/following this story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD, I do own Smoke**

* * *

The sun was nearly at its highest point. But for Stoick it didn't matter. It didn't matter to him that they would be seen, it didn't matter to him that he probably has to fight his way to Hiccup. It all didn't matter. As long as he would get Hiccup back. Anger welled up inside of him when he thought of Hiccup. How did they dare to take him while he was still hurt. His ribs weren't healed yet, and so was his wound on his thigh. The wounds on his back were closing in a bit, but they still could be seen easily. The whip had done its job quite well on Hiccup. Stoick balled his fists. If they even touched him, they would pay. They would feel Stoick's anger. They would-

'Look out!' Fishlegs yelled. He said it just in time, because a rock was flying towards Stoick when he was lost in his thought. It flew past them, and just then Stoick saw that the rock was on fire. The Outcasts had spotted them, and now they were using their catapults. Stoick and the others were having a hard time to avoid the rocks, but they managed. Stoick looked down, and saw dozens of Outcasts, ready to fight. But he didn't saw the person he was looking for. Or persons.

Astrid was looking as well. But she didn't saw them too. _Pease Hiccup, be okay,_ she thought. If Alvin even laid a finger on him... Astrid remembered how he was when they'd rescued him. She shuddered at the idea that he was almost dying. She wouldn't let it get that far this time. Someone yelling a familiar name startled her.

'Alvin!' Stoick yelled. He'd spotted him on the edge of the island, Savage and Smoke behind him. All had smirks on their faces. He raced towards the spot, and when he landed he jumped off of Thornado.

'Where's my son!' Astrid landed next to Stoick, and jumped off as well. Both took a hold of their weapons, Stoick his sword, and Astrid her axe.

Alvin only laughed in response. 'Stoick, ya always impress me.' Then his face turned serious. 'But not anymore.'

'What do you mean?' Astrid said. It was more a demand than a question. All she wanted was Hiccup to be safe.

'What I mean, is that yer boyfriend's dead' Alvin said. A vicious grin appeared on his face when he saw the shocked reactions of the Vikings that were standing in front of him.

'You're lying! Now give me back my son!' Stoick demanded.

'I can't. Threw 'is body in the sea.' Stoick didn't believe it, as did Astrid.

'Just give him back already!' She commanded.

'Alvin told you already, he is dead!' Savage responded. 'You can't have him back.'

'You're lying. All of you!' Astrid said.

Gobber, who ran off to fight Outcasts after Stoick landed Thornado, returned from the fight, and stood next to his friend. He'd overheard the "conversation" that was going on up there, and he didn't believe it as well. 'Alvin, with our dragons, we're stronger than you are. Now just hand Hiccup over.'

Alvin turned around towards Smoke. 'Give it to them' he said.

Smoke nodded and walked towards Stoick. Stoick didn't trust it a bit, and raised his sword up in defence.

'He won't attack ya, Stoick' Alvin said, still with that smile on his face. Stoick didn't lowered his sword, but he didn't attack either. When smoke was five feet away from Stoick, he reached into a pocket on his cape-like vest, and Stoick saw something glinstering when Smoke pulled his hand out. He threw the object in front of Stoick's feet, and walked back towards his spot behind Alvin. Stoick bend down, and picked the object up. His breath was caught in his throat when he recognized it. It was the dagger he gave Hiccup when he was twelve year old. But that wasn't the shocking part. What shocked Stoick was that there was blood on the small blade.

'Yes Stoick. I killed 'im with 'is own dagger. Now do ya believe me?' Alvin said, the smirk growing wider and wider with the shocked reactions.

'No...' Astrid mumbled. 'It can't be... He can't be...'

'He can and he is' Smoke said. He too was enjoying the sight of the three Vikings in front of him.

'And with yer boy killed, yer going to be the next one, Stoick' Alvin said. He raised his sword, that he'd been holding the whole conversation.

Stoick's head snapped up from the dagger, and if looks could kill, Alvin would be dead three times by now. His hands started to shake, and slowly, his vision became red. Anger welled up inside him. Anger he only felt one time before. Anger he felt when Valhallarama died. It was just like that again.

Astrid didn't know what to feel. Sadness, because she lost her best friend? Or even her boyfriend? Or anger towards Alvin, for killing him? She just didn't know. There were other feelings as well, but she couldn't describe them.

To Gobber, Hiccup was like the son he never had. They went through so much together, and to have that taken from you, feels terrible. The dagger that Stoick was holding in his hands right now, had Gobber made. He remembered the day when Stoick asked him to make it. It was a sunny day, one you didn't see much in the year, and Stoick wanted Hiccup to be able to defend himself when needed. But Gobber never thought that dagger would become Hiccup's death.

The three Vikings shared their anger, they all wanted to avenge Hiccup.

And suddenly, Alvin laughed. 'What are ya goin' to do? I killed yer son! Don't ya want revenge? Come on! Kill me, ya can try!' And that triggered the three Vikings. They all let out battle-cries when they ran towards the thee Outcasts, weapons raised. But out of nowhere, more Outcasts came to defend their leader. Soon, Astrid, Stoick and Gobber where outnumbered. But that didn't stop them. They fought, for Hiccup. It didn't took long for the remaining teens and their dragons to join the fight. Even though they were just with seven men, they made a good opponent for the Outcasts.

Snotlout was facing three Outcasts, and he was just delivering a blow to one of them when another was taken out by Fishlegs.

The twins were doing a fine job with four Outcasts, and they were really enjoying it. How often do you get the chance to really kick butts?

Astrid was fighting two bulky Outcasts who really didn't know how to handle a sword. Just when she knocked one of them out, another Outcast took his place.

Gobber was fighting Smoke and two other Outcasts. It was a good thing he had his hammer attached on his prosthetic hand, because without it he wouldn't be able to keep up the fighting.

And Stoick was fighting a bunch of well-skilled Outcasts, and didn't get the chance to get to Alvin, and kill him. His rage was blinding him, and no one could stop him now. He would get revenge on Alvin for killing his son, and the only thing that was left of Valhallarama.

Astrid knocked the two Outcasts out, and she had the time to over-look the scene in front of her. Suddenly, she noticed that Alvin wasn't fighting like the others. In fact, she didn't see him at all. Just as she wondered where he could be, she saw him. He was looking at Stoick, who had his back turned towards him, and Astrid realized what he was planning to do. He charged up at Stoick, and raised his sword while running.

'DAD!' Stoick looked around, and saw Alvin charging at him. He raised his sword, and deflected Alvin's. But Alvin didn't give up. He gave blow after blow, and Stoick stopped the attacks with his sword. It was hard for Stoick, because he couldn't focus. He thought he'd heard Hiccup calling him, as if he was warning him for Alvin. Stoick shook his head. _That's impossible because-_ Stoick didn't even want to think about it. He concentrated on Alvin's movements, but he couldn't find a weak spot. Just as he thought Alvin would kill him with this blow, he heard it. The sound of a Night Fury charging up. Alvin, Stoick and everyone else who'd heard the sound, snapped their heads upwards, and saw a black blur nearing them. The sound stopped, and a plasma blast was blown into the nearest building. The walls collapsed, and now everyone who hadn't heard the sound was looking for the source, only to see a Night Fury landing in front of them. And Stoick couldn't believe what he saw next. The Night Fury turned, and revealed his rider. Joy welled up inside of him, because the rider was Hiccup.


	29. Author's Note

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry if you thought this was a new chapter.**

**I'm working on the next chapter right now, and I want it to make it a bit longer, because i'm afraid this would be the last chapter of this story. But that aslo means I need a little more time with writing it. Why do you ask? Because, I want it to make it really good, and I've got less free time than I had before. And that's because have a role in the school play that's organized every year, and well, you know it takes time to get a good play on stage.**

**But I have more news: I'm thinking of making another story about HTTYD. It won't be like a sequel, more like an episode.**

**I hope you liked this story so far, and I hope I'll be able to upload the last chapter soon!**

**Again, sorry if you thought this was a new chapter.**

**Forever Me**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N**

**So... This is the last chapter of this story :'(. I hope you liked it all, and I hope I will get started on the next one soon! I kept my promise, and made this chapter longer than all the previous ones. Personally, I think the chapter isn't as good as the previous chapters (except for the end that is!), but I hope you don't mind. I will get a fresh start at my next story.**

**I want to thank**

**- Doomsday BeamXD**

**- Phoenixofmyth**

**- mohamed**

**- Cathrath**

**- TheMythFromOld**

**- Daughter Of Thor**

**- theredPhoenix**

**- RisingStar313**

**- CeCdancer**

**- Guest**

**- Gurl**

**for their reviews, and of course, everyone who read/favorited/followed this story too!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD or any of its characters, I only own Smoke**

* * *

When he saw Alvin charging up at his father, time seemed to slow down. He was too far away to do something, so he did the first thing that came up in his mind.

'DAD!' Hiccup yelled as loud as he could. He didn't think he could've heard it, because he was so far away from him. But Hiccup was proven wrong. His father turned around just in time to block Alvin's attack. Relief washed over Hiccup. Now that his dad was safe, well safer, he could interfere the battle that was going on down there. Every Viking that was on the island seemed to fight with so much rage. It was almost frightening Hiccup. But now was not the time to be frightened.

He bend down a little, and patted Toothless on the neck. 'Okay bud, it's time to open fire' he said. Toothless' ears twitched, as if he was making clear that he understood.

'Now!' Hiccup yelled suddenly. The sound of a Night Fury charging up reverberated through the sky, and Hiccup saw that people were looking up. He didn't look down, he just focused on the target in front of them. Because he didn't want to kill anybody, he just wanted to warn them. The plan was for Toothless to shoot a plasma-blast into a house, hoping the people who lived there would be outside, fighting. This way, everyone would know he was back, and that the Outcasts wouldn't stand a chance.

Toothless landed on the higher point Alvin and his dad had stood before and turned around. The sea behind him was pushing its waves hard against the cliff behind him, but with no avail.

Hiccup could see everyone, but his eyes were focused on one thing: his dad. He smiled when he spotted the man, and he saw the relief that was on his dad's face. Then, his gaze turned towards Astrid. He was surprised to see a few tears making their way down on her face.

The battling had stopped for a moment, and the Vikings took their opportunity. Astrid hit the Outcasts she was fighting right in the face, knocking him out cold.

The twins knocked six Outcasts over with their dragon, and Snotlout tackled a stunned Outcast. Fishlegs and Meatlug were facing three Outcasts, and the Outcasts stepped back when Meatlug let out an angry roar. That gave Fishlegs the opportunity to charge at them, and to deliver a blow in the stomach to one of them. The other two were shoved away by Meatlug's tail.

Stoick resumed his fight with Alvin, but this time he felt stronger than ever. The adrenaline pumped through his veins, and Alvin saw that his chances of winning were decreasing.

Gobber was busy fighting Savage and Oswald. Oswald still wasn't punished yet, and he hoped he could change Alvin's mind by showing his loyalty towards him by defeating the Viking that was in front of him.

Hiccup quickly jumped off of Toothless, and looked around. He hadn't thought about bringing any weapon with him, so now, besides Toothless, he was defenseless.

Then he saw a sword lying about twelve feet away from him. 'Cover me' he said to Toothless. Said dragon understood and looked around protectively, not letting any threat near. Hiccup made a run for the sword, and he was surprised that no one had attacked him yet. He took the weapon with both hands, and when he had lifted if properly, he let go of it with his right hand. Not a second too soon, because Smoke was charging up at him. Hiccup tried to remember how his father had fought with a sword, and imitated the images that flashed in front of his mind.

Hiccup was fighting surprisingly good with a sword. Maybe it was because this sword wasn't one of the normally-heavy swords Outcast Island had.

But Smoke wasn't bad either. Toothless wanted to interfere the battle, to protect his Hiccup from the man that had taken him before, but he could see it wasn't his fight. But that didn't stop him for being ready to help when needed.

Smoke and Hiccup were circling, switching their fighting styles from offense to defense, and the other way around. Slowly, they were making their way towards the edge of the cliff, but they were to occupied with the fight to notice.

Toothless however, did, and he let out an alarming roar. Hiccup heard it, and saw how close he was to falling into the deathly sea that was beneath him. Smoke saw as well, and tried to push Hiccup over the edge. But Hiccup fought back, and they were moving away from the edge. They fully concentrated on the fight again, and Hiccup succeeded to break through Smoke's defense, and left a nasty cut on his arm.

However, Smoke didn't budge. 'Finally. I was beginning to worry that you were too weak to actually hit me. But now this fight is only getting more interesting' he said with a smirk. Hiccup knew he was taunting him, trying to make him lose his focus. But Hiccup was smart enough to not react.

If he lost focus now, he was as good as dead. In the corner of his eye he saw Astrid staring at him, before another Outcast attacked her. It looked like she was stunned. Well, who wouldn't be. Hiccup could actually fight well with a sword. Everyone who'd thought that before was being tied up and shipped away from the island. Hiccup couldn't help but keep checking his surroundings. It was as if he was waiting for someone on his side to get hurt.

Meanwhile, Savage managed to get away from Gobber, because he was busy fighting another two Outcasts. He sneaked up on Toothless, hoping that killing the Night Fury would get him fame. But unfortunately, Toothless spotted him. But he thought that he was going to kill Hiccup. Without further thinking, he charged up a plasma-blast and fired. Everyone, except the dragons, were blown off of their feet. Toothless was glad he could stop Savage before he could have killed Hiccup. Toothless turned his head towards where Hiccup was, only to find no one standing there. The sword Hiccup was using was laying on the ground, a foot away from the edge.

* * *

Hiccup was fighting with Smoke, when suddenly he got blown off his feet. And because of Hiccup's luck, which he didn't have, he was blown over the edge of the cliff, along with Smoke. Time seemed to slow down when he was falling. He knew this would be his end. Oh how he wished he could have seen everyone one more time. To say how much he loved her. To give his father one last hug, and to finally kick Snotlout's butt. To thank Gobber for all that he'd done for him. To see the twins mess things up, and to help them repair the damage they'd made. To hear Fishlegs summing up all the stats from whatever dragon you wanted to. To fly one more time on Toothless...

But then he saw it. A piece of rock was sticking out, and if Hiccup wasn't mistaking, he could try to grab it, and not fall into the raging sea beneath him. He looked next to him, and saw Smoke falling as well. He reached out his left hand, and to fortunately, Hiccup managed to grab the rock. With his other hand he managed to grab Smoke's hand. He knew Smoke was a bad guy, and he knew he wanted to kill him. But he didn't want anyone to be dead. It just didn't feel right. So he tried to save not only his, but Smoke's life as well. When he took hold of the rock that was sticking out, his body hit the wall hard. But that didn't stop Hiccup from holding on.

Hiccup looked down, and saw that there still was much distance between him and the sea.

Suddenly, he felt his grip on the rock slipping. 'Help me!' he yelled as loud as he could, but with no avail. Slowly, his fingers slipped off of the rock.

Smoke, who was dangling underneath Hiccup, noticed it as well. He knew they both were doomed. They would fall, and they both would be dead. What fun would that be? He looked up, and met Hiccup's eyes. A grin appeared on Smoke's face, and then he said 'It's all your fault'. Hiccup looked at him, not understanding what he was talking about. But then Smoke let go of Hiccup's hand, and fell down towards the sea.

'NO!' Hiccup yelled. He watched Smoke falling, and when he looked closely, he could see him mouthing the words 'your fault'. Now Hiccup understood. If he only held on tighter, no one would be falling right now. It was his fault Smoke was going to die. He gave him one last look, and then his body disappeared into the sea. But then he saw it being smashed against the rocky wall by the waves. Hiccup knew it was over for him. No one could survive that.

Hiccup wasn't slipping away anymore. He looked up, and felt the tears forming in his eyes. On the edge, he saw Toothless' head peering over it.

'Toothless! Get help!' Hiccup said. Toothless understood, and ran towards Snotlout, who just knocked out one of the last Outcasts. He was badly bruised, and his nose was bleeding. But besides that, he was fine. He looked up when he saw Toothless nearing.

'Where's Hiccup, Toothless?' he asked. He looked over to where he'd last seen his cousin, and saw nothing. A bad feeling appeared in his stomach, and he followed Toothless, who'd ran back towards the edge. When Snotlout saw him peering over, he felt his hart sank into his guts.

'No... He can't be... He couldn't have fallen into the sea. H-he couldn't' Snotlout stammered. He didn't want to, but eventually he peered over the edge. Relief washed over him when he saw his cousin hanging on a rock that was sticking out of the wall.

'Snotlout!' Hiccup yelled. He was about fifteen feet beneath him, and it was hard to hear because of the noise the sea was making.

'Hold on, Hiccup! I'll get you out of there!' Snotlout said.

But all Hiccup could hear was '...n, Hiccup! ... of there!' He was worrying that he couldn't hold on much longer. His arm was beginning to ache, and he couldn't get his other arm up to support his weight. He was glad that he wasn't holding himself up with his right arm, because if he did, he could fall right now. But his left arm was stronger. Thank gods.

Hiccup watched Snotlout go away, and thought that he was leaving him. But he came back, with his dad. How he managed to get rid of Alvin, Hiccup didn't know, but he was glad he did.

'Hiccup!' Stoick yelled. This, Hiccup could completely understand, it weren't just shreds of what he was saying. 'Hold on! Just a little longer!'

'I don't know if I can, dad!' he yelled back. Hiccup looked down again, and it seemed like the see was getting closer to him. He knew that was just an illusion, but it still frightened him. And just when he thought it couldn't get any worse, he felt his grip slipping more. His palms were becoming sweaty, and it became harder and harder to hold on.

Toothless saw what was happening and tried to reach him with his tail, but Hiccup was too far down to reach. Toothless was getting really worried. He just got him back, and now he's about to get killed by the sea, because of him! It just wasn't fair.

Suddenly, Toothless heard the sound of wings ripping through the air. He looked up and saw the blue dragon that was Thornado nearing, Stoick riding him. They stopped and hovered underneath Hiccup, and Stoick let go of the reins.

'Hiccup, I want you to let go, and I'll catch you!' Stoick said.

Hiccup nodded, but he didn't let go. He was afraid his dad wouldn't catch him. _Of course he would! He's Stoick the Vast! You dumb idiot! _Hiccup thought. But the image of Hiccup falling into the killing sea wouldn't leave his mind.

'Hiccup, let go!' Stoick yelled.

'I... I'm _scared, _dad' Hiccup responded. But he said it quietly. A Viking wasn't scared. Ever. But it seemed Stoick understood.

'Don't worry son. I won't let you down, I promise' he said.

Hiccup tried to swallow the lump that was in his throat away, but it wouldn't. Before he could prepare himself, his grip on the rock was gone, and he was falling. Hiccup closed his eyes. He didn't scream, even though he wanted badly. His hand was sliced open by a sharp edge of the rock, and he could feel the blood running over his palm. But Hiccup didn't care. He was waiting for the cold water to surround him, but instead he was caught in his dad's arms.

Hiccup didn't want to open his eyes. He couldn't believe he was saved.

'Hiccup?' Stoick asked. Cautiously, Hiccup opened his eyes, and a sigh escaped Stoick's lips. 'Oh, thank Thor you're all right' he said. Hiccup saw a tear rolling down from his dad's cheek, and before he knew it, he was hugging his dad tightly.

Stoick was surprised for a second by this, but he ran a soothing hand across Hiccup's back when he heard the sobs. 'It's okay, Hiccup. You're safe now. I'm here.' Stoick thought he heard Hiccup muttering something that sounded like "my fault", but he wasn't sure. And it didn't matter. His son wasn't dead, and Alvin would pay for making up such a lie. Hiccup let go of him, and gripped his hand when he felt the pain of the cut.

'Let me see that' Stoick said, and he took the wounded hand gently. It was a nasty and deep cut, but it would heal. When Hiccup wiped away the tears with his other hand, Stoick let Thornado fly up towards to the land. When they were above the edge of the cliff, Hiccup saw Alvin laying unconscious on the ground, and many other Outcasts as well.

Stoick made Thornado land gently when he was above the vast ground. He and Hiccup jumped off of the blue Thunderdrum, and Hiccup found himself wrapped up in the arms of Astrid, who was nearly suffocating Hiccup with her tight hug. Then she let go and punched him on the shoulder.

'That's for-'

'I know, I know. That's for scaring you' Hiccup said, and before she could say something, Hiccup leaned toward her and kissed her on the lips.

'And that,' he said, 'is because I love you.'

* * *

**A/N**

**Okay... I hope you liked it! I don't know when I will start my next chapter, but you'll see it eventually, I guess...**

**Again, thank you all so much for supporting me on this story, I don't know how to thank you better than that... (except for writing the new story?). So I hope I'll see you all again another time!**

**Forever Me**


	31. Preview next Story :D UPDATED

**A/N**

**Were you surprised when you saw that I posted a new chapter in this story? Well, this isn't a chapter, I'm sorry.**

**I hope you like what I'm going to say next, because I do. This "chapter" is a preview for my next still-unnamed story. You'll recognize a part of it, because it will be important for my next story. **

**I don't now when my new story will be aired, but I hope soon. This preview is a part of the first chapter, so I have to add some more to it, and make it better :).**

**Again, I hope you'll like it!**

**Forever Me**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD, I do own Smoke**

* * *

'Dad, please. I don't want to' Hiccup said. It was evening, and everyone was preparing to hit the hay.

Stoick pinched the bridge of his nose. 'Hiccup, don't you know what day it is today? Don't you know how hard this is for me? You should. Because I know today was hard for you too.'

'Yes I know how hard it is, but you don't understands. It's-'

'Hiccup! Stop it. Right now' Stoick interrupted. 'I don't want to hear it. Now go to bed.' He turned around and walked to his bedroom. Hiccup could hear him sigh twice. Sure he knew what day it was today. Sure he knew what his dad was going through. But he was going through the same! Didn't he understand? This was the night of the year Hiccup hated the most. It was the night his mother had died. Every year, on this night, Hiccup would get the nightmares. He was afraid to go to sleep. He was afraid to see it again.

Hiccup watched his father's retreating back, and sighed. Toothless purred and nuzzled his arm.

'Thanks, bud. At least you listen' Hiccup sighed. Toothless looked at him to show Hiccup that he understood. The first time Toothless was there with Hiccup this day of the year, was one year ago. Back then, Toothless didn't know how humans acted when they were having a nightmare, and he was really afraid that Hiccup was having an attack or something. But now he knew. He'd soothed Hiccup many times after that, when he'd had a nightmare, but it was never as bad as this day of the year.

Hiccup sighed again and walked up towards his room. When Toothless was sure Hiccup was lying comfortable, he went to his own stone, and heated it with his fire.

'Good night, bud' Hiccup said. _At least someone would get his rest up here tonight,_ he thought. Toothless purred and closed his eyes. Hiccup turned, so that he was laying on his side. He looked towards the wall, which was decorated with various drawings. Some were of weapons or Toothless' prosthetic, others were of his friends, dragons, villagers of Berk or Toothless sleeping. Hiccup smiled when he remembered the day his dad had praised his work. He remembered the words very well.

"Wow Hiccup, I didn't know you were this talented" was what he said. Hiccup smiled at the thought.

But that smile soon faded when Hiccup thought about the night that was about to come. He sighed, and turned around again. _I guess I have to try it at least,_ he thought. With another sigh Hiccup closed his eyes, and waited for the sleep to wash over him.

It took a while, but then Hiccup was finally asleep.

_Hiccup was standing at the back of his house. He knew very well what was about to happen. He watched as the back door of the house opened._

_The four-year old Hiccup went outside his house. He would make daddy proud. He would kill a Terrible Terror, because all the other dragons were way too big for his size. His daddy wouldn't complain anymore about him. He would be so proud that his four-year old son had killed a Terror. It was rare that such things happen, so Hiccup would be the son daddy always wanted. When he was outside, he went to look for a Terror. He held his dagger firmly in his hand. Although it was very difficult for Hiccup to spot a Terror in the dark, he managed eventually to. But before he could reach the little dragon, it noticed the child, and ran away. Disappointed, Hiccup turned around. But he froze in his tracks when he saw the huge Deadly Nadder in front of him. The dragon eyed him suspiciously. As if Hiccup would be his meal. And Hiccup had that feeling he was right. _

_Suddenly, Hiccup heard his mother call his name. 'Hiccup! Don't move sweetie! Mommy is coming!' Hiccup listened to what his mother had said. Hiccup didn't even blink. The Nadder got distracted a bit by the voice of Valhallarama, but it kept staring at Hiccup. But then the axe hit him. Valhallarama was breathing heavily. She had ran as fast she could, and was furious at the Nadder._

_'Don't you dare touch my son, you beast!' she yelled. Then she swung her axe again at the Nadder. It made an angry roar, and headed towards Valhallarama. It's pray was now the woman who had dared to hurt him._

_'Hiccup, hide! And don't come back until I tell you to!' Valhallarama said. Hiccup obeyed and went to the nearest bushes. He could still see his mommy and the big dragon. While his mommy had hit the dragon a few times, the dragon managed to slam her with its head and tail too. The fight went on for another two minutes. The axe was flown out of Valhallarama's hand when de dragon hit her with its tail again. She tried to grab the weapon, but that distracted her for a second. And that was a second too much. The Nadder swung its tail at Valhallarama, and this time it had its spikes standing right up. The dragon hit Valhallarama in her chest, right where her heart was. Hiccup saw it happening, right in front of his eyes. He saw his mommy collapsing to the ground. Suddenly the Nadder flew away. Once Hiccup was sure the dragon was gone, he leaped out of the bushes and ran towards Valhallarama._

_'Mommy, wake up! Please wake up mommy! This isn't funny!' Hiccup began to sob. He knew his mommy wouldn't wake up. The blood proved it to him. But he didn't want to believe it._

_'Mommy! Please don't die! Please! You can't leave me! You can't leave daddy! Please!' Then Hiccup started to cry. _

_'Mommy, don't go…'_

* * *

_Hiccup waited for himself to wake up, like every year, but it didn't happen._

_'What is going on?' he wondered._

_Suddenly, everything became black, and Hiccup was afraid of what could happen next. This never happened._

_'It's your fault.' Hiccup turned around to face the person who'd said that, but he didn't see anything besides the blackness. Hiccup raised his hands, and realized he couldn't see them. He brought them closer to his eyes, and slowly, he could recognize the shapes of them. The darkness scared Hiccup. He wanted to get out of this dream. No, nightmare. This was all but a dream._

_'It's your fault, Hiccup. Everyone dies around you' the voice said again. Hiccup turned around again, and suddenly, the darkness was gone._

* * *

_He was standing in the weirdest place one could stand. He was standing under water. But not on the bottom of what must be a sea, he was standing in the middle of the water. First he didn't see anything except for the blue-greenish glow the water gave, but then he saw it. In the water was another body floating. But it didn't move. _

_Hiccup walked closer, although it did feel strange to actually "walk" underwater. When he was close enough to recognize the body, Hiccup stumbled backwards._

_It was Smoke._

_But Hiccup saw that he was dead. Drowned in the sea he fell into. The sea that could've killed Hiccup too._

_'It's your fault.' Hiccup didn't want to hear Smoke's last words anymore. Hiccup turned around and tried to run away, but he realized he couldn't. His legs wouldn't move._

_Suddenly, Hiccup couldn't breathe anymore. He felt the coldness of the water around him. Hiccup didn't want it, but his lungs were screaming for air. In a reflex Hiccup opened his mouth and tried to gulp in the air. But all that came in was water. He felt like a million daggers were stabbing him. Hiccup wanted to scream. Wanted to get out of the water. But he couldn't._

_Slowly, his vision became black. And when Hiccup couldn't see anything anymore, his heart stopped beating._

* * *

**A/N**

**So, this was the preview! What do you think of it?**

**I'll try to upload the new chapter as soon as possible, so I'll see you later!**

**Forever Me**

**Update: The new story is called _When Everything seems Lost_ and it's already posted! The second chapter of the story is half-finished, and i'll work on it as fast and as much as I can.**


End file.
